Batman's Baby Birds
by Princess Unity
Summary: Dick is just Robin and Batman, to the team. Nothing less, nothing more. Then one day they decide to give him a call and are interrupted by Rob's little brother. HIS LITTLE BROTHER! And when Bats lets them take him on a mission... well the mission doesn't go as planned, it never does, when Robin (the elder) is struck by lightning and Jason loses him in Gotham...
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**All righty! So I couldn't help but post this, I've been working really hard on it and it gets really long. It will have at least like ten chapters, probably more. I like mixtures between Batfamily and Young Justice, so please enjoy. I know, I'm bad at fast starts, but it gets really interesting (especially when Jason convinces Dick to take him to meet the team- oops! Spoilers!) So bear with me and PLEASE review! I love to know people are reading and what they think!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bruce, or Dick, or Jason, or pretty much anyone else (no DC Universe characters). I mean, I can't own a person. That's been illegal for a long time.**

 _So the other day, I asked an interesting question._

What the heck do most thirteen-year-old boys do?!

I didn't get an answer.

I suppose they probably do homework, (well, most of them, anyway), hang out with friends, play video games, and all other such that is ever so lightly foreign to me.

So if I'm not normal, what am I? Well, I'm Richard Grayson. But please, don't call me Richard. Call me Dick. Everyone in my day life does. In my night life, I'm called Robin. And no, I do NOT wear scaly panties. Never did. That was just a big misunderstanding that will take way too long to explain. I wear pants, black, with red accents.

I currently live in a family of four. My adoptive father, Bruce, our butler, Alfred, and my adoptive little devil of a brother. I'm Robin, he's Robin, and no, I wasn't particularly excited to have a brother. Despite that, over the year I've known him, I've kinda' found that I had just as many nightmares about losing him as I did anybody, which was a curse upon the Wayne household.

I stretched and yawned as I pulled my PJ's over my head. They were pac-man. I smiled happily as I flicked on my Superman nightlight and mussed the gel out of my hair. It flopped down naturally on my face, making me look like me, not the stoic rich kid I put on for parties and social events.

I flicked up the comforter with bright deep colors of a galaxy on it and pulled out my book. Also, I snuggled up against Shivers, a two and a half foot stuffed polar bear that I'd gotten at a zoo when I was six. Jason teased me about it, but to be honest, who doesn't love a huge stuffed animal? Especially a fuzzy one your parents gave you before they died.

I was reading a very interesting book about Dracula's and werewolves (not really my style, but hey, it was better than "The Royal's Creed" which was the other option my teacher gave us to read, a story featuring a crazed beast-king who kidnaps a princess in his chariot of unicorns on the road of Prismatic, or, in other words, Rainbow Road). I sat there reading for maybe twenty minutes before Bruce popped his head in.

"Hi." I shut my book.

"I have a question." The stoic billionaire Bruce Wayne took a seat by my bed.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why were you so easy to raise?" Bruce groaned, leaning back on the chair.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I smiled, a guess already in my mind.

"Nothing, Dick. You good, wonderful, obedient child."

"He did it again, didn't he?" I grinned a grin so wide it might resemble Joker's, and shook slightly with the effort not to laugh.

Bruce peaked one eye out of his hand, which held his face in annoyance and exasperation with his younger child.

"Yes, yes, maybe he did." Bruce removed his hand from his face. "Need anything before bed, Dick?"

"Hmm, maybe some _trust,_ or _love,_ I thought parents were supposed to care for their kids!" I feigned anger, over-dramatically falling in my bad and covering my head, throwing out half-laugh half fake sobs.

"Ha ha, very funny. You sound just like him." Bruce tugged the duvet down.

Underneath I smiled devilishly up at him. "And then I throw something at you and jump out the window."

"And all over the fact that I won't update his plan."

"He did this when you said he couldn't have a phone, too." I sat up.

"If I recall, you also threw a fit when I told you to walk home."

"School's in the middle of the city, like, three miles away!"

"And so you called the Bat-bike."

"Hey, it's not like the Batmobile would come, you were using it. I was only ten and you told me to walk through the city, alone!" I whined.

"A ten year old who single-handedly beat up Bane."

I gave a pathetic pout.

"Alright," He sighed. "Time for bed, and no more reading."

"Like I want to! This book sucks! Interesting, but sucky!"

"Hmm, Blood and Claw. Sounds nice." Bruce held the book.

"The writer is messed up."

"Well, you haven't read The Lord of the Flies yet, so I guess you'd say that."

"Please don't make me take that class."

"It's still a year away."

"I think I'd rather be kidnapped. Again."

Bruce snorted. "Careful what you wish for."

"Yes, sir." I yawned.

"All right, goodnight, kiddo." He messed up my hair and left, turning off the light as he went, he was closing the door when he turned to me, one last thing on his mind. "Dick, I think it's time with remodel of your room. Starting with your nightlight." He glared at my light, the insignia glowing brightly.

"Hmm, your right. Too much night stuff. Need more blue, and red, and gold. Thanks for the suggestion, Bruce, I'll order some stuff tomorrow. When I'm done we might need to invite the blue-boy here himself to see my work of art.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I am not funding this." Then he said goodnight and left, leaving the door open a crack just how I like it.

I sighed sleepily and snuggled into my blankets, passing out in almost no time at all.

It was morning.

The sun twinkled merrily as I went downstairs for breakfast. Why'd I wake up in my Christmas PJs? It was August. Oh well.

No one was at the dining table, so I ran into the kitchen to find it empty as well. When I came back all three of my family was there. They all stared at my glassy eyed. Then I noticed their red shirts. They were all shot, and dead.

"Hello, Dicky." A maniacal laugh resounded through the manor.

Joker was in the seat that was usually Bruce's. "I found your secret." He sneered. "Now, what should I do to the Bats little brat?"

I screamed in anguish as the realization hit; my family, was dead. Because of Joker… Joker, who jumped, his disgusting feet leaving prints on the formal table as he pranced up to me. For some reason I didn't move as the baton Joker held whacked my jaw, a crack filling the room as it broke.

Joker cackled. "Hey, hey, Dick, are you okay? Dickybird?" Slowly Joker's screechy voice melted into Jason's and I woke up to two freezing hands gripping my biceps painfully, shaking me. I noticed tears had wetted my pillow and all my blankets were all over, probably because of my thrashing. My jaw didn't hurt, but my mind told me it did.

"J-Jason? What? Where'd you come from?"

Jason's eyes widened and diverted, a blush visible even in the darkness. I noticed the window was opened, letting in chilly spring night air. "I-I… oh, um…" He trailed off, looking ashamed.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" I asked, sitting up.

"Y-yeah. And when I came in you were thrashing like…heck… and screaming."

"Sorry, Jay. I had one too. Hey, you wanna' sleep with me tonight?" I knew that's exactly what Jason wanted, but would never say it.

"If you really want me too." Jason shrugged but happily crawled under the blanket next to me. In no time he was out, I took longer, but eventually drifted off too, feeling my little brother's breath on my neck giving me comfort that even as I slept, knowing he was still very much alive, calming my subconscious into dreaming something much nicer than my family dead by Joker's hands or other such. Like vampire fairies and puppies that were really tall and walked on hind legs in the summer breeze…

 **So thank you for reading, and just saying now, Dick and Jason sleeping together is strictly brotherly. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed and I promise it will get more interesting (I personally liked this part, but some people might like me to jump into the story faster, so sorry), so just bear with me! I'll post another chapter, but if someone reviews I'll probably be so happy I'll do it today, so, bye!**

 **~Universe**


	2. Chapter 2: Interruption

**Okay. I must write more. I have to admit, reviewing makes me REALLY happy. I got one, after my story had been up a couple hours, so I had to post another chapter. The same day. I'm serious. that's how much I love reviews. OKAY, so here comes the team! Enjoy everyone, and merci!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Batman. Or any other DC characters. But just you wait. Hee, hee.**

 **This is for you, Aki! (my reviewer that made me SO happy!) (:**

Bruce peaked into Jason's room, and had to calm himself from panic. The blankets were untouched.

He was a man of extreme wealth and as such his children were in constant danger. If Jason didn't come back last night… dang. He thought he'd done so well with Dick. Mild-mannered, energetic Dick. Now he had street-punk Jason who would be a pain in the rear if he felt any little thing was amiss.

He peaked into Dick's room and immediately all his anger toward the child melted. They said time heals injury, but that never happened to Bruce. He had always been the same, angry, driven by rage, until… well, if time couldn't heal a broken soul, children could.

Dick was curled up in a ball, his face buried in his pillow with Jason right by him, who slept on his side his arm draped over Dick, the other tangled in his hair.

He smiled, his heart happy, and softly cracked the door. Then he went to the kitchen and grabbed a bagel and some orange juice. He ate quickly and was out the door and off to work, his day job, before the sun had even risen fully.

When Dick and Jason woke up, they groggily poured themselves bowls of cereal and then made their way to the front yard, still in their pajamas, Dick's pac-man and Jason's pigs-eating-bacon.

They started throwing a ball back and forth lazily until Alfred found them and insisted on showers and day clothes. "But I don't want to sleep in my bed dirty!" Dick complained.

"Then take two showers, for all I care, but remember training!"

The boys groaned but showered and dressed themselves in workout clothing, starting with a hundred laps in the pool and then moving on to inside training.

"That stunk." Dick commented to Jason, who had jumped off a perch, folding himself into a flip, swinging on the bar and stumbling before face planting on the mat.

"Okay, Mr. Mighty one, if you're so good, then prove it!"

Dick smiled eagerly, knowing he could win this with an extra mile. "You're on."

He ran to a swing hanging from the soaring ceiling and ran forward before jumping into a perfect hand-stand, on the swinging trapeze as it swung him backward, throwing him up in the air as he aced a backflip and pushed off the perch, doing a twist and a flip before grabbing the pole and swinging himself around it once,, flying through the air with a diamond-perfect double flip, landing as gracefully as an owl, on his hands, and finishing by doing a graceful handspring to his feet.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Showoff." He muttered, but he knew that if Dick really _had_ wanted to show off… well let's just say, he wouldn't bet a penny against him.

"Beat that." Dick grinned.

They kept training for another while before Alfred came in: "Master Dick, you have a call." He held out a laptop to Dick.

"Okay, just give me a sec…" He ran to the secret compartment and pulled out one of hi domino masks, slapping it to his face. Then he ran back and thanked Alfred before running into his room upstairs and answering the call.

"Yo, where are you, Rob?" Kidflash's face appeared on the screen, along with Miss M's, Artemis, Kaldur, and Connor.

"At… home. I'm training." None of them knew my secret identity, Kidflash had guesses, but currently no solid fact. They didn't know I was related to the Batman or anything. They thought I lived a normal civilian day life.

"Well, why don't you come here for a while?" Offered Megan.

"Where are you going?" I cringed, here came Jason. They'd never met Jay, or even knew he existed.

"Wait- what, Robin, who is that?" Artemis groped.

Behind me Jason bent over the screen, lacking a mask. Hs grey-blue icy eyes glared down on everyone. His reddish-black hair was parted as usual, and he had a characteristic arrogant scowl.

"Jay…" I groaned, burying my face in my hands. "He's my little brother."

"Robin, you never told us you had siblings." Superboy looked on with interest.

"Ha. I'd bet he never told you Batman was our-"

"Jay! That's enough. Batman has sworn me to secrecy."

"Not me!" Jason grinned.

"Hmm… let's see what he thinks about that when I tell him." Jason shut up immediately.

"You should come here. Today's a Saturday and we're hopelessly bored." Zatanna peaked in.

"And you can bring your little brother." Added Megan.

"I don't know if that's the best idea…"

"You're taking me, you… crap." Jason was forbidden from cursing and was so far not doing it often, but also not having it naturally. He often paused right where he was going to cuss and replaced it upon a glare.

"Jay…"

"Dickybird you're taking me or your dead."

"Did he just call you 'Dickybird?'" Asked Kaldur.

"Nothing! It's nothing!" I hissed. "Fine. I'll take you, but you better be good." I finished with a growl.

"Yes!" Jason's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"But wear a mask!" I complained as I hung up.

"You got it, Dickybird!" And he sped out.

I stood and changed out of workout clothes, donning a Superman sweatshirt and a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans. Also, a pair of shades, and stuffed the mask in my pocket, sunglasses would fall off if things got messy.

I found Jason by the front door wearing his style, a shirt with a skull and ripped up jeans and tennis shoes. He also wore shades and had a mask stuffed in his pocket, I could tell by the black tip peaking out. "You ready?" He grinned.

"Just remember to call me Robin, and I'm only going to call you Jay. We do _not_ want to get in trouble with Bruce.

"Got it." Jason grinned. "Hey, Alfie! We're going out!" he called.

"Be back by dinner time, sirs." Alfred poked his head out of the library nearby.

"Got it." I said. "See you, Alfred."

So we opened the door and left.

 **I know, the Team mention was brief, but they are totally in the next one- not just on the computer screen. Jason also admits (if only to himself) that Dick is a good fighter, don't you guys just love a mix of sibling rivalry and fluff? *Giggles* Anyway, please review (Thank you again, Aki) and more than that, enjoy!**

 **Je vous remercie, de bons lecteurs! (sorry, I've been learning French and I LOVE it!)**

 **~Universe**

P.S.: it means "Thank you, good readers!", but strangely, raw translation it means "I you thank, of good readers!" Foreign languages are so weird...


	3. Chapter 3: Mini Rob and Kid Dork

**Okay, I got three more reviews, and they made me happy! Have any of you tried essential oils? There's one called Wild Orange and you just apply a couple drops behind your ears, and makes you really happy and calm! And it's natural- not like getting drunk or anything, so reviews are like Wild Orange! So thank you, thank you!**

 **Alright, in this chapter they finally meet the Team! Here comes Miss M, Kaldur, Artemis, Zee, and Kiddork (as Jay calls him), and SB. Also, thank you to Boogalee99 for reviewing (and also Bookwormbored) for reviewing, and to answer your question I'll give a little chart around where I imagine everyone's ages.**

 **Alfred: 55**

 **Bruce: 31**

 **Dick: 13**

 **Jason: 11.5**

 **So, there you go! Please enjoy and please review! Merci!**

Dick is such a suck-up. He, like, _never_ disobeys Bruce. Ever.

I, however, think that all the greatest adventures come through getting into trouble and finding a way out of it. It makes life so interesting.

I swear- like the only times goody-two-shoes (where the… heck… did that saying come from?!) has ever messed up was when I pull him into my schemes.

Well, alas, Dickybird was amazingly good at keeping out of trouble. Anyway, we walked up the alley and we were admitted to the Cave. I'd never been here before. I was kind of the Backup Robin, nobody really knew I existed, but Dick was growing up fast and I knew before long I'd be able to take the mantle of Robin as my own. What? Dick and Bruce can't stay thirteen and thirty-one forever. Eventually, Dick will move out and stuff. Not that I want him to leave, just I can't wait to stop being a spare.

The Cave was respectable, but immediately upon our arrival we were rushed by a Martian, a half Kryptonian, an Atlantian, a wizard, and a speedster.

"Hey Rob! So this is your little bro, uh?"

"My name is Ja-" Dick hissed and I finished there. At Ja-y.

"Hi yah, Jay! I'm Kidflash!" The redhead smiled hugely.

"Yeah, that's nice." I snorted.

"Aw, he's a mini Rob!" Artemis giggled.

"Yeah, won't give me the time of day." Muttered the Kidflash dude.

"I'm not a mini Dicky!" I growled.

"What?" Asked Superboy, the grumpy looking kid in the corner.

"Not. A. Mini. Di-"

"Robin!" Dick yelped. "Robin. Stop that, Jay." He glared at me.

I spat out my tongue but shut up. "Hey, you guys wanna' fight? Di- Robin here is so _easy_ to fight. Hopefully you'll be a challenge.

"Ch. As if. I don't think you've ever won." Dick snorted.

"Wait- your little brother can fight to?"

"Ch, no duh! Our dad is-"

"Into that kind of stuff!" Dick glared at me. "Now keep a secret or you're going home, and I'm telling… him."

"Fine." I grumbled. "Kiddork, you're with me." I walked over to the training mat, Kiddork following wearily behind. He stopped and seemed to ask Dick a question with his stare, but my brother just shrugged.

"I'll go with SB," Dick offered.

"And I guess I'll go with Miss M." Artemis took to the training mat, Martian trailing behind.

"That leaves you and I." Kaldur shrugged at Zatanna and they all took their places.

In no time at all we were all fighting. I wondered how this Flashkid possibly was a superhero. Sure, he had super speed and some martial arts and a tiny bit of acrobatics, and I mean _tiny,_ but in all honesty, I didn't take him down in the first five minutes because I really wanted to fight. I'd hoped for something easier than Dick (although I'd never admit that he was _really_ hard) but instead it was annoyingly easy, like practicing a move against nothing. Oh well. At least I was winning for once.

Eventually a buzz filled the cave and we all went to the kitchen to enjoy hot cookies and milk. I hate milk, I only drink Almond milk, and Dick will only drink chocolate milk, so I just had cookies and he dug trough the fridge until he found chocolate syrup.

We were chatting and stuff when Red Tornado came in announcing a mission. They all suited up and I ate another three or four cookies. I don't get sugar highs like most kids. Sugar makes me angry, but I was learning how to control it. Dick had told Bruce to get me into anger management and I told him to get Dick checked for ADHD. Seriously, he never stopped moving and he had so much friekin' energy it was tiresome.

They all came out, Dick first (Batman had taught them to change fast, because "Gotham doesn't need fashion queens it needs heroes") followed by the Martian, Kaldur, Kiddork, Zatanna, and Artemis. Superboy didn't change. I liked his style.

"Team," Batman appeared on a holographic monitor. He stopped and stared right at me. Bats was good at hiding emotion- but I knew him well enough to know Batman was utterly shocked. "Jay." He said calmly. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I go?" I asked. "Please?"

Batman paused and so I pulled out the big guns. I knew he was going to send me home. "If I don't get to go, then… I guess I'll just have to walk through Gotham all alone… my, it's a big, dangerous city out there. Agent A's going to be so upset… I guess I'll just have to make my way to Way-"

"You may go." Batman interrupted unhappily.

"Yes!" I balled my fist.

"Hey Robin, do you have any spares?" I asked. Dick rolled his eyes but dug through his locker and handed me one. It was slightly too big but would have to do, at least I had my own mask. Dick's just felt weird when I tried them on.

"All right," Batman continued. "The mission: there have been hurricanes and we want you to find out why."

"Wait, is this a science lesson?" Asked Kiddork.

"The hurricanes are in Nevada."

"But hurricanes are ocean anomalies." Kiddork was really looking confused now.

"No, duh, that's our mission." I snapped. Then under my breath I muttered "speedsters." They're such idiots.

"Oh." Kiddork scowled.

"This is covert, please keep it that way." Batman was almost pleading, but only trained Bruce/Batman Emotion Ears could detect it. From what I've heard, despite pretty much every mission being a success, they never ended up covert.

"Got it." Said the Team.

"I'm sending details now." And then Batman was out.

A second later Robin pulled out the details on a holographic monitor. We went over the plan a couple times and headed to the Martian girl's bio-ship. And, then, off to Nevada!

 **Okay, so ta-da! Yay! Going on a mission! (; Next time is really exciting, prepare to meet Phoebe (SB always gets pets, so when is it Miss M's turn?), and more importantly: first one to guess my riddle, I will write a special chapter for you, of your choice (within reason), ah my story keeps on getting longer, but honest, I personally like to see stories with like a million chapters (I won't have THAT many), so please review. Here is that riddle:**

 **So, in the summary, it says Robin the elder, so here: prepare for the elder to become the younger!**

 **Now, please review, and if you want answer the riddle, tell me what you think it is, and the first to get it right will get a chapter of their choice (as said: within reason). So, merci! And have a wonderful day!**

 **Also, special thanks to Boogalee99 and Bookwormbored for reviews, they and Guest: Aki, were what made me post so much in one day, so thank you all so much! (:**

 **~Universe**

p.s. Just saying, I've got nothing against speedsters, in fact they're some of my favorites, it's Jason. 100% Jason. Smiles! (;


	4. Chapter 4: Eye Will Ruin Your Mission

**Okay! I'm back already!**

 **So, as for my riddle, I made it way to easy, but credit goes to Boogalee99 for the answer. Okay, to be honest, I haven't waited long enough for anymore reviews (I probably should start taking longer time periods between updates, just reviewing makes me really happy!). Plus, she was still the first to get it right.**

 **So anyway, mission time! (He, he, he!) Enjoy, si'l vous paît! Merci! (:**

"Hey, KF, wake up. We're almost there." Dick shook the snoring speedster.

"Huh? Wha? On it… wait what am I doing?" Kidflash looked around groggily.

"You're an idiot." Dick scowled at Jason to shut him up, Jason's formor comment directed at Kidflash.

"Alright, everyone. Drop-zone." Miss Martian stood. Her clothes melted into her stealth suit, and Kidflash, Artemis and Kaldur pressed the buttons to which changed their clothes to night-mode.

Dick and Jason, on the other hand, their costume was designed for stealth in the first place, so nothing changed. They hooked themselves up and descended quietly. The air was whipping in a furious mess and rain immediately pelted them.

Dick was glad for the rain-proof cloak and lifted the hood attachment to protect his face. Jason did the same. Then he and Miss Martian, and Jason sped off in one direction, Kidflash, Zatanna and Artemis in the other, and finally Aqualad and SB in the last.

The ground was slick with gritty mud, and Dick looked across the desert. It was wrong. These buckets of water shouldn't be drizzling out here in the usually dry land.

"Oh!" Miss M held her head, staggering in her floating gait.

"What is, Miss M?" Dick asked, concerned.

"A life force… it's terrified!"

"Where? Miss Martian?"

"Th-there…" She pointed to the ground. Dick sighed and he heard Jason snort.

Dick glared at Jason before pointed at the muddy ground. Jason groaned but they all three fell to the ground and started digging. It took maybe ten minutes but eventually Dick hit something that wasn't sand. He pulled it out to find that it was somehow alive. It was a fox, with eyes and ears so big it could have passed as a real-life Pokémon.

"Aw…" Miss Martian took it delicately in her arms and cradled it, brushing off the mud. "What is it?" she asked.

"A Fennec fox." Dick answered. "They live in burrows- I'm guessing the abnormal amount of rain caused it to cave in."

"Poor thing!" She exclaimed but Jason just grumbled about muddy knees.

"I'd just leave it to die. Now I have sand in my gloves, and it is _not_ comfortable!"

"Technically," Dick snorted, "Those are _my_ gloves."

"Yeah but I'm wearing them." Glowered Jason.

But then they kept walking, Miss Martian cradling the shivering creature to her chest as it dried.

Eventually they met the mission point: The Eye of the Storm.

It was eerily calm, the sand warm underfoot and soft breezes barely stirring the hair on their heads. They were the first ones there, despite the ten minute delay for Phoebe, as Megan had named the cream-colored fox.

They stood on the edge, weary to take to the center of the hurricane. Eventually, though, of nothing happening, they wandered reluctantly into the eye.

"I don't see anyone…" Murmured Miss M.

"I hate it when that happens! Fu-" he stopped when Dick glared at him. "-udge. I said fudge. I hate it when they keep you waiting, terrified of what may happen next!"

"You've been on missions before?" Miss M asked blankly.

Dick sighed. It was time to explain. "He's the backup Robin. Batman's partner in training, if you will."

"What?" the Martian exclaimed.

"Shh!" Jason hissed. "It's true. I'm Robin in training. I go out on patrol but I'm not allowed to fight supervillains, and I'm under a lot stricter rules than Di- this Robin." He corrected himself and pointed.

"So, like Robin. But on probation."

"That's a good way to put it." Jason growled. In fact, it was almost perfect. Except usually if Dick got put on probation, he was basically grounded in his Alter Ego.

"I am Eye." Hissed a voice above them. Dick jumped and Jason spun, while in her surprise Miss M went into camo mode, her Cloak hiding Phoebe.

"Uh, okay. We know. You are you." Said KF speeding in with Artemis. Zatanna was nowhere to be seen. "But what's your name?"

"Hey! KF! Nice timing!" Dick grinned at the speeding red-head.

"I know, right? I am good at dramatic entrances!" Kidflash answered with a wave.

"Eye shall destroy every puny little 'hero' in my path!"

Dick looked up to see a mass of dark storm clouds above them, swirling around what looked like the general shape of a human male.

"Um. Okay, I, as in me myself and I? Or 'eye' as in I have two eyes?" Kidflash asked.

"Eye am the Eye of the Storm! Fear Eye!"

"Uh, no thanks!" Dick/Robin stated apologetically, but ruined it when he threw an explosive disk at the mass.

Lightning shot out of the cloud at the disk, making it explode and temporarily throwing the mass off balance.

"How dare you attack Eye? Eye will burn you to a crisp, or better, I conquer you and keep you as a statue in Eye's castle!"

"So… like suspended animation?" Artemis scowled, coming in a minute after Kidflash, and shooting a net arrow that was also blasted with lightning.

"You are right, Archer Girl! Eye shall not keep you as a statue unless you prove yourself to Eye!"

"'Eye' am bored with your yabbering!" Jason snarled, throwing a shock pellet at the mass. The lightning shot it again.

"Eye am getting bored with your- wha?"

Suddenly Miss Martian was barreling towards the cloud top speed, Phoebe screeching in alarm.

Lightning shot out and Miss M screeched as she was shocked and passed out mid-air. She fell but Kidflash caught her in the decent.

"Okay, now I'm angry!" Kidflash carefully lay the greener-than-usual girl at the edge of the storm. He turned, but with the only one of them that could fly out of commission, they needed a different strategy.

"Detract, distract! Number forty-two!" Robin/Dick called to his teammates.

"Got it!" Answered Artemis at the same time as Kidflash.

"What?" Robin/Jason scowled holding his fighting crouch.

Robin/Dick threw a couple birderangs at the mass which easily shot them down. "Uh, cut that! Distract-detract!" he changed his mind.

"Hey Eye! 'Eye' don't care a crap about pollution! I like my car!" Kidflash waved his arms and wagged his body tauntingly.

"Eye don't understand, explain to Eye!"

"Hah. A cloud that doesn't care about global warming, that's something I'd never thought I'd see!" Artemis spat out her tongue and shot an electric arrow, which was blasted.

"Actually, I never have seen a cloud that could care about anything! You're just as stupid as the rest!" Jason caught on.

After a few well-placed jibes from Robin/Jason, the cloud dude was completely focused on destroying him. Jason was really good at making people mad. Dick knew this from experience.

"Eye will have you learn to respect Eye!" Eye roared.

"KF, maneuver 7!" Immediately, Robin/Dick was flying threw the air, and placed a freeze pellet a foot into the cloud. He landed in a graceful roll, immediately back on his feet to see all the water in the cloud freeze.

"Eye am mad now!" Eye screamed in effort to stop freezing. He was losing altitude now and the air inside the Eye got worse and the storm outside began to ease.

"I think we got him." Kidflash panted.

"Never say that." Robin/Jason growled, focused on the storm mass that was slowly freezing over.

A maniacal laughter jarred everyone to the bone. "Eye am not done yet! Eye cannot be conquered! Eye will return!" The cloud froze over the rest of the water condensed.

It plummeted like a rock, but about ten feet above the ground the glass like ice shattered as a lightning bolt coursed through it, peppering them with shards.

But Dick didn't even feel the shards when the most intense filled his body, fire coursing through his veins. He head shook spasmodically and then, in a flash, everything was black, pain still ripping his body to a million pieces.

 **There you go! So, the last chapter had a riddle, and as I said, Boogalee99 got it right (I knew I was too obvious!) so Boogaalee99, feel free to leave your chapter request in a review or PM me. So, thank you so much, and PLEASE review, they make me REALLY happy, I mean, I posted three chapters yesterday because of just three reviews! Hee, hee! So thank you again and have a nice day!**

 **~Universe**

p.s.: I don't own any DC universe characters. Because, let's face it, if I did, there'd be a third season AND a fourth season of Young Justice. (;


	5. Chapter 5: You Can Take The Bat-Wrath

**Ok, wanted it hold it back, but I just couldn't wait another day! So please please enjoy! And even more review, if you I will be really happy, and I will give you imaginary fudge pie! Thank you, and here you go!**

"Rob!" Wally ran up to his friend, but refrained from touching him as you could literally still see the white lightning dancing across the figure.

"Robin!" Zatanna screamed flying in, not literally, but she was so fast that Kidflash wondered…

"Oh Robin, Robin, Robin…" tears streamed down from here blue eyes.

Little Robin or Jerk Robin (whichever you prefer) ran up. KF couldn't hear what he was saying but it had something to do with something-bird and "I AM SO GONNA' KILL YOU IF YOU'RE DEAD!" (Although, I don't understand how JR, short for jerk/Jay Robin, would do that. But hey, with the bats you never know).

JR pulled something up on his holo-computer-wrist-thing and looked at it sternly.

"What's that?" Artemis croaked to the Mini Boy Wonder.

"His vitals. He's… he's alive…?"

"Oh!" They all slumped (minus Miss M, who was still passed out JR, who knew something was wrong) in relief.

"But he should be- or would be, if not for insulation in his suit. He will survive, because of intense training and conditioning as well as the insulation and just how it struck him and when, but we don't know the side affects it'll bring, and probably a long recovery."

"Bat-paranoia kept him alive." Whispered Kidflash, staring at his friend, the ebony haired kid's eyes screwed shut.

"Huh?" Mini Rob glared.

"Just the insulation."

"Who wouldn't have insulation in their suit?" Asked Mini Rob, mortified.

"A lot of people." Artemis snorted.

"Well you're already showing enough that insulation wouldn't help at all." Mini Rob pointed at her bare midsection. She gasped in disbelief at how rude he was.

"You, I, I'm, no, what… you're- gah!" She finally growled. "We need to get him home."

"Daddybats will _not_ be pleased." Whimpered Kidflash. Batman was terrible in and of himself, but Daddybats? Well, let's just say he'd rather face an evil Superman.

A minute later the answer to their question to "Where is Superboy and Aqualad" came in the form of, well, Aqualad and Superboy.

"What happened?" Asked Kaldur, not yet seeing what they were surrounding.

"M'ga- Miss Martian!" Superboy cried, running to the groaning Martian.

"I'm fine…" She mumbled as he scooped her up. "Careful… Phoebe…"

"Phoebe?" Superboy asked, confused. Just then then the little fox mewled its way out to sit on Miss M's chest, Superboy yelping almost dropped Miss Martian in surprise. Then he looked at her serine face as she stroked its head, and decided the creature was not a threat.

"Can we keep it?" She smiled.

"We'll need to train Wolf… not to, you know, kill it…" He trailed off when Kaldur yelled something. Kidflash looked at Kaldur and slowly registered what he'd said.

"Oh- oh! R-Robin!" He agreed with Kaldur, who was practically tripping over his feet as he ran as fast as he could to them. Superboy joined him, Miss Martian jarring to wake in his arms.

"What happened?" Kaldur's eyes were narrowed.

"We got here, to the eye of the storm, and there was a big cloud-guy in the middle who called himself 'Eye' and Rob froze him with a freeze pellet but before he shattered," Kidflash held up a shard of ice, "he exploded and electrocuted Rob!"

"I think there was some sort of magic," Zatanna looked up. The storm clouds were still swollen and gray but no longer was there a hurricane. The rain had lightened, hiding the tears on her face. "I couldn't enter the Eye, but everyone else could. Also, I could sense sorcery at work. Same with the lightning that hit Robin..."

"We need to get him to the infirmary." Stated Robin's little brother flatly.

"Yes." Kaldur agreed. "Miss Martian?"

The girl nodded and held out a shaky hand for the Bio-Ship. It appeared a minute later. Superboy brought a still shocked Megan, and Kaldur carefully lifted Robin into his arms, and wasn't effected by the charge that bolted through his body as he tried to absorb the rest of the electricity.

Rob sighed as the last of the electricity was gone. Miss Martian configured the Bio-Ship for Kaldur's use and commanded two beds, then she passed out. Kaldur lay Robin on one and Superboy lay M'gann on the other, then they all sat and buckled, Kaldur piloting the ship back to the cave.

"I vote Mini Rob takes this one." Kidflash said.

"Huh?" Mini Rob stared at him.

"What?" Kidflash asked when everybody stared at him. "He's another Batkid, Batdaddy won't get as mad as he would us."

"Maybe, but he can punish me more than he can punish you, plus, I'm just a tag-along. You guys are in charge of taking care of each other."

"He has a point, KF." Artemis stared at him. "I say you say."

"As mission leader, it is my responsibility." Kaldur tried to look calm, KF wasn't very good at reading emotions, but he could tell Kaldur was petrified by the idea.

"Aqualad… you do it every time, one of us should do it…"

Aqualad took a deep breath. "No. I will."

Everyone conscious sighed and slumped in relief. No one was going to admit, but they were _not_ willing to actually do it.

"Red Tornado. We have arrived. Please open hatch." Kaldur announced.

They landed.

They went over to get Rob and Miss Martian. But what they saw, they did not believe.

Where was Robin?

 **So! There ya' are! Also, someone told me "Kidflash" was really "Kid Flash," and i'll change it to that, just a lot of this is prewritten and I'm too lazy to fix it. Okay!**

 **Oh... I forgot... I do not own any DC characters or places. But... I do own the name "Mini Rob" so in your face DC! (No offense, I just am getting bored of disclaimers... cause no duh, I don't own them...)**

 **Any way, merci et au revoir! (Thank you and goodbye!)**

 **~Universe**


	6. Chapter 6: A Three Year Old Superhero

**Alright! Here we go! Another chapter, yay! In this one... well you'll just have to find out. *evil laughter* Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own two dogs and a hamster. And I used to own a fish. Then it died. But I don't own any DC characters (unless I publish a story I'm working on... mwahahaha!)**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Is… that… Robin?" Asked Kidflash, petrified.

I looked down. Instead of my big brother there was a eight year old little boy with eyes screwed shut. The Robin costume just about drowned him and the mask was shaped wrong for his little face.

I didn't know what happened, but next time I looked over at the kid he looked even littler. By the time we'd put him on the couch he looked about three years old, at most.

"Is that Robin?" Kidflash asked again.

"Wha- how?"

"Oh, gosh. Who's that." Miss Martian staggered out, holding her head. She stated it as a statement, not a question.

"We don't know, we think…" Superboy trailed off. "We think it may be Rob."

"What?" Artemis didn't know what was going on because she had finished up a call when they found… the kid, and then volunteered to help Miss Martian. She came out and spotted him and froze. "Who's that?"

"Let me see…" Miss M's eyes glowed and she reeled back. "Th-th-that _is_ R-Robin!"

Zatanna to hadn't seen yet but heard and peeked out of the Bio-Ship. She ran up to him and touched the little guy's forehead. "With a magic residue."

They all stared at the sleeping little boy in confusion and fear for a minute, and thankfully, he didn't seem to be getting any younger. Eventually, after the shock, all three of the girls squeeled.

"He is _so_ cute!" Artemis exclaimed.

"I just can't get all the little boy clothes at the store out of my mind!" Zatanna giggled.

"Oh… human babies are just darling!"

"Uh, guys, what if this is permanent?" Asked Superboy.

I smiled maliciously. "Then I get to be the big brother." I laughed evilly.

Dick was supposed to be my big brother. If I was his… ooh! Oh how much fun I'd have! I'd be the one to corrupt him and eventually help give him "The Talk" and annoy him, and tease him… and, well, I'd get to be Robin. The Robin. Not that I'd ever want to get rid of him, he's my brother, but I want to _do_ things!

"Okay, I don't think I like the sound of that." Kidflash glared at me.

"Ah, come on!"

" _Incoming Call."_

"It's Batman!" Screamed Artemis. "What are we going to DO?"

"Oh, he's gonna' kill us, gonna', gonna', gonna'!" Kidflash started running in circles.

"We are so dead." I tried to hide my fear.

"Team. Mission: Report." Batman came on. We all crowded in front of the sleeping little boy in attempt to hide him.

Kaldur recounted the mission leaving out the part with the shock hitting Dick.

"Where's Robin?" Batman asked.

"Using the bathroom!" I blurted the same time KF yelped "Changing!"

Bruce scowled at us. We all shrank back. "Jay, I want you and Robin at the Batcave immediately. We have things to attend to."

I nodded, forcing an uneasy smile.

"Good." Bruce nodded and then was out.

"Oh what're we going to do?" Groaned Artemis.

"Well- I guess, wait, where's Rob?" I stopped short, seeing the couch empty.

Everyone stared at it blankly then rushed off in panic. "Robin? Dicky?" I called, searching everywhere for my brother. Is he technically my little brother now?

This went on for maybe ten minutes when Miss Martian and I bonked into each other full-speed in the kitchen. "Oh! Mini Rob! I'm so sorry!"

I grit my teeth. Seemed like my new official name was "Mini Rob." I didn't like it. I was about to tell her so, and I'll admit, rather rudely but decided against it. "I need to use the bathroom." I said instead and stomped away.

Where oh where had our little bird gone?

 **Okay! So here is chapter 6! the real fun has begun- can anyone guess where Dicky is? Please check out my profile for a challenge and a pole I have for you! And last, but NOT least, I have a deal for you: For every two reviews (from different users) I get, I will post a chapter on Monday. But sorry, I don't update on Sundays. 6 reviews= 3 chapters! I'm SOOO nice!**

 **Thank you and enjoy!**

 **~Universe**


	7. Chapter 7: Jealousy is Adorable

**NOOO! I got two guest reviews and I think I accidentally DELETED them! I am SO sorry! But don't worry, I'll still count them and post a chapter for them. That means we get two chapters because of your lovely reviews and one I was supposed to do today anyway! That's THREE chapters! Yay! So today we find Dickybird... aw, he is SO CUTE! So please enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I can't think of anything creative for today's, soooo... I own nadda**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Miss Martian blushed deeply as Mini Rob stomped out. Then she sensed Big Rob- or, er, Tiny Rob? She spun to see the child giggling as he ate one of her cookies on the table. She felt herself going all cutesy inside.

The three year old had beautiful, thick black lashes framing his electric blue eyes. Weirdos on Mars, his eyes were blue! His raven hair was almost blue it was so dark and he had the cutest smile, like ever! She didn't even get upset when she realized that was the last cookie.

"Oh! Robin! Aren't you adorable?!" She scooped him up but he screamed and wiggled out of her arms.

"Get away from me, green lady! Tati says strangers are dangers to taser!" He pulled out of his belt what appeared to be a taser, but lucky for her Superboy had just come in and had reflexes. He was shocked, but with his super invulnerability it was just an uncomfortable tickle.

Then he snatched at the little boy but Robin ran up his arm and flipped over his head, scampering into the common room where the rest the team had gathered to report that they couldn't find the little acrobat.

Miss Martian rushed out to see Artemis diving at the child only to miss. Kidflash picked up the little guy, catching him using superspeed. The boy stared into Kidflash's eyes for a minute, fiddling adorably with his tiny fingers. Then his face hardened.

"You aren't Uncle Barry." Then he started sobbing, tears staining his round little cheeks.

Kidflash tried to soothe the little boy while at the same time restraining him, without much success when Robin's little brother? Older brother? Came out, dressed in his civilian clothes and shades.

"Kiddork! What did you do now?" He yelled angrily. At the sound of Mini Rob's voice Tiny Robin immediately stopped crying.

"Jajay?" he asked looking around. Mini Rob plucked his brother out of Kidflash's arms and cradled him against his chest.

"I'sokay…" He murmured, cradling Robin close.

"Scary green lady… ugly Superman… kidnapping carrot-head…" The child whimpered, trying to explain to his brother.

"Seriously? Even he can't my name right!" Kidflash lamented angrily.

"He called me ugly." Superboy stated.

Miss Martian put her hand on Superboy's arm in attempt to console.

"Hey there…" Artemis tried to stroke Robin's hair. He jerked back and started sobbing.

Mini Rob glared at Artemis.

"What?" She threw her hands in the air.

"You made him cry." Mini Rob growled. Robin sniffled and snuggled closer to his brother.

"Hey, um, Mini Rob?" Zatanna inched up tentatively.

"What?" Mini Rob seemed disgruntled about something, but Miss Martian couldn't guess what.

"Can… can I-I… hold him?"

"Probably not. He doesn't like any of you it seems."

"Pretty Lady? Do you do magic?" Asked Robin. M'gann bit back her annoyance. So she's Green Lady and Zee's Pretty Lady? No fair!

Zatanna smiled. "I do." She put her hand behind her back and pulled it back with a blanket in her hand. "Do you like Superman?" She asked embarrassed. She shrugged to the rest of them. "It was supposed to be Batman." She whispered.

But Robin didn't seem to mind. "I LOVE Superman! He is so cool! I want to fly!" he reached for the blanket and Mini Rob accidently dropped him. Right into Zee's arms.

Robin giggled, his electric blue eyes twinkling. He snuggled up against the blanket and Zee, who smiled triumphantly at the tiny boy.

"Aw! Come on!" The jealousy in Artemis' complaint was almost tangible. Miss Martian felt similarly.

"So you get to be Pretty Lady, and I'm scary Green Lady! How's that fair?"

"I know right? At least he let me hold him!" KF scoffed, then his eyes darted to the side. "Sorry, Miss M."

The little bird looked at the red-head scowling. "I don't like you being mean to Green Lady." He said.

"Aw!" At this Miss M's heart melted. "Come here, Little Bird!" She held arms out and tried a smile.

Unfortunately, Robin just snuggled closer to Zee. "I like Pretty Lady." He insisted.

Zee smiled even bigger. "Sorry, Miss M, but looks like the little Bird likes magic more than martian!"

M'gann scowled. "Look, Little Bird!" She smiled and morphed into a Zatanna's form.

Robin looked from her to Zee and back again. Then he cried. "Why is there two Pretty Ladies?"

"Good job, Miss M." Mini Rob snorted and snatched his little brother. "I think I've got to go back now. If I don't hurry then Bats'll be here himself."

They all shivered. That is _not_ something they wanted to witness. "Go, then, go!" Artemis shooed them to the Zetas. "Also," she frowned, "Try and convince him to like me."

"Why does Tinkerbell want us to leave?" The little bird looked at his brother.

"Tinkerbell?" Artemis choked.

"Yes. You are Tinkerbell, right?" He looked up at her with his magic baby eyes.

"Y-yes. I am most definitely Tinkerbell."

"Where are your wings?" He cocked his head.

"Um… long story, Little Bird."

"Tinkerbell saved fairies in the movie I watched. Do you save fairies?"

Artemis stared at the delicate little boy. He did look like a little pixy. "Yes. Yes. I've saved you."

He cocked his head again. M'gann found it unbearably adorable. "Thank you, Tinkerbell." He leaned over and his little boy lips met her teenage ones in an adorable, innocent way. Artemis blushed.

"You're welcome, Little Bird." She said.

The two boys were about to about to leave when KF yelped. "Wait! He can't go out in that!" He gestured to the little boy's oversized Robin uniform.

"Ah, crud!" Artemis hit her forehead. "How could we forget that?"

"Uh… but what exactly is he going to wear?"

The Team considered a moment. Then Zee's face lit up. "Come here, little bird."

Robin just about launched himself into her arms. "I'll be back I a moment." She said. Indeed a few minutes later she appeared with Robin in her arms. He was wearing some dark blue jeans, a pair of flip-flops with the flowers torn off, and a blue puppy T.

"What the-?" Asked KF.

"I know they're not the most… boyish clothing but I'd kept them from when I was little. I chose the least girly I could find."

"Thanks." Mini Rob grumbled, scooping up his brother to depart.

"Oh! One more thing!" Zatanna ran into the kitchen and came back with a permanent marker, which she handed to Mini Rob.

"This is what my dad used to do when I was little and could be lost. Write your parents phone number on his arms so if he's lost they can call."

"I won't lose my little brother." Jason rolled his eyes. But he wrote them anyway.

 **Okay! So here we go! Adorable little Dicky! My sister and I couldn't sop laughing at Dick's "Tati say strangers are dangers to taser!" Part! We also loved when he wanted Uncle Barry instead of Wally, and how Megan is "Scary Green Lady." SO CUTE! Anyway, we also loved the Tinerbell part and (I don't own the name Tinkerbell or any of the Tinkerbell references. Gee, Disney's protective...), so PLEASE enjoy and please review!**

 **Than you! Bye!**

 **~Universe**


	8. Chapter 8: Batcat Part I

**Alright! Here is today's second chapter! Also, I don't know if it's my computer or what, but all the reviews I approve won't show up. I only have nine reviews, but it says I have 14. I am really confused right now... I hope they appear eventually. Either way, thanks for reviewing and here you go!**

 **DISCLAIMER: If I owned this i'd be rich and there would be a real-person series on the Batfamily. But since there's not... I don't own**

The city was so big! Everything was noisy- noisy, noisy, noisy! And the smell? Awful! And people- so many people!

Dick gripped his brother's hand tightly, trailing after him and trying not to get overwhelmed. Yes, he must stay whelmed. But Jason was going so fast! Too fast! And Dick needed a break from all the running.

He kept running for a while more when they passed a nice little patch of grass with a tree in front of an apartment building. He slipped his hand out of Jason's and ran to the patch. His little legs were being worked overtime, and his senses were in overload. The noise, the smell, the sight, the foul-tasting air, and the feeling of being bumped repeatedly into people who could care less about a three-year-old. He deserved the break.

Dick scampered up the tree and fell asleep soundly in the highest branches, out of reach and sight of everyone out in the big scary city…

His eyes shot open when he heard someone below him. He looked at the sky. It was maybe… four? He slid down the tree and the woman who had just sat in the lawn chair with a cat purring on her lap jumped.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" She tried to control her breathing,

"Hello, you remind me of Pretty Lady." He considered the woman. As a little boy he couldn't really tell, but he thought she was pretty and that's what counts. Despite this, she was actually quite beautiful indeed. She had had slender yet curvaceous figure and bright green eyes with almost black brown hair.

Dick considered a moment, tapping his perfect little chin. "I will call you Lovely Lady." He decided with a heart-breaking adorable smile, spreading his arms out wide.

She flushed deeply, but smiled. "Are you lost, Kitten?"

Dick snorted shortly. "I am a bird." He said seriously. "And no, my brother's over there." He pointed across the street.

"Hmm, that one?" She suggested, pointing to a man with dirty blonde hair, glasses, and extremely long nose.

Dick wrinkled his nose. "No! Jason is not yucky looking. He's this tall;" he jumped to indicate. "And dark red hair that's almost black, with brown eyes and a skull shirt."

The lady pursed her lips. "I don't see him."

Dick's eyes got wide. He searched desperately for a minute himself, then, his huge electric eyes shimmered with tears. "I'm loooosstt!" He wailed.

"Sh, sh, little Kitten…" She stood and scurried over to him, dumping the cat from her lap. "It's okay, we can find your parents… what's this?" She frowned looking at his arm, black lettering organized into two sets of numbers.

"A phone number!" She exclaimed, pulling out her phone.

"That one's for Tati," he pointed, "And that one's for Jaybird."

"Oh, are all of you birds? I like cats."

"No. Me and Jason are birds, says Tati, but I don't know what Alfred is."

"Oh. Can I call you Kitten?"

Dick bit his lip, considering. "Yes. But I am a robin."

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrow as she dialed the number and handed the phone to the little boy.

"Tati?"

 _"_ _Dick?"_

"I'm lost."

 _"_ _How are you lost? And whose phone is this?"_

The little boy took the phone of his ear. "What's your name, Lovely Lady?"

She smiled nicely, obviously pleased with the title "Lovely Lady," and answered him in gentle yet stoic words.

"I'm Ms. Kyle." The little boy nodded and pressed the oversized phone for his little hands to his ear. "Ms. Kyle."

 _"_ _What?!"_

"Ms. Kyle. She is a very nice lady who wants to call me Kitten. But I'm a Bird."

 _"_ _Dick, why are you talking like a five-year-old?"_

"What? Tati, I'm scared, you're scaring me! I'm lost Tati!"

 _"_ _Dick, where are you, you can defend yourself, why are you calling?"_

"Tati! With all the questions! Ms. Kyle, where are we?"

"772 Caffin Rd."

"772 Caffin Rd. Tati. I'm calling because I'm lost."

 _"_ _Dick…! You know what-"_

The line went dead. Dick handed Ms. Kyle her phone. "What did he say?" She asked, kneeling to his level.

"He said I was able to defend myself."

"WHAT?" Ms. Kyle's eyes widened. "He's OKAY with a three year-old all alone?"

Dick shrugged. "What's your name, Kitten?"

"Richard Jon Grayson-Wayne." He said, puffing his chest proudly at his full name.

"Wayne? Like, Bruce Wayne?" Dick was confused at her sudden change in tone.

"Yes. 'Es my Tati." Dick cocked his head.

"Well, Kitten, why don't you come inside and have some cookies?" She asked sweetly.

"Otay, but I'll need to call Tati afterward." The little boy took her slender hand. She smiled and led him upstairs. The cat purred and rubbed against the little bird. "Your kitty's cute."

"Thank you. Her name is Batcat."

"Batcat?" Dick stopped, staring at the ebony cat with a yellow smudge on its breast that did indeed look a slight like bat. "Why'd there be a Batcat? There's already a Batman, and a Batgirl, and Batcave, and Batmobile, and a Batroad, and a Batdog-"

"Wait, there's a batdog?"

"Yep."

"How'd you know that?"

There was a gleam in his electric blue eyes. "I know someone."

"I know people too." Selina liked the little guy. She liked him a little too much…

Hey? Who said a Cat can't raise a Bird?

 **Sooo... thank you, and please review! (even if they don't appear I still get to read them, so thank you all!) Bye, bye, and enjoy!**

 **~Universe**

 _ **p.s.: first one to guess what happens next gets virtual cookies, my no-bake, and let me tell you my no-bake are AMAZING! (:**_


	9. Chapter 9: He Didn't Kill Me Yet

**PLEASE TELL ME MY COMPUTER IS STUPID?! I keep getting these wonderful reviews on my e-mail, but then they don't show up on FanFiction! Is it the same for you... or do I just have a really stupid computer (please tell me it's the latter...) anyway, please keep reviewing because I still do get to see them (even if others don't, ):) And I really appreciate them... like ALOT!**

 **Thank you, and without further ado, the last chapter I promised you! (:**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hahaha! DC thinks I even have to say it... I mean, you guys already know it, right?**

"Huh?"

 _"_ _Jason? Why did Dick say he was lost? If anything, you'd be the one who'd be lost."_

"Hey! Um… Dick's not lost." He tried. Dick was lost. In truth, Jason had been panicking for the last thirty minutes. How could he lose a three year old in Gotham?! He was an idiot, idiot, idiot!

 _"_ _Jason. What happened to Dick? You and the team were hiding something, and I think it'd be better to hear it from you then from somewhere else…"_

"Uh…" He was right. Batman would find out, and it'd be better to tell than to not. "Yeah, mm… Dick, well, he just… oh fine! He got hit by a magical lightning blast! I said it!"

 _"_ _And…?"_

Jason knew he'd ask, but he wasn't looking forward to it. "The blast… it kind of, um, decreased his age. He is, uh, three."

 _"_ _What?"_

"Uh," He laughed nervously. "He's three."

 _"_ _You lost a three year old in GOTHAM? A three year old of a multi-billionaire? Jason!"_

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!"

 _"_ _You should have told me, I'd have come picked you up! Jason, where are you?"_

"Um… Jempsin St."

 _"_ _Okay, I'll be there. Do NOT move."_

"Okay! Jeez!" He hung up and groaned. He was _so_ dead.

!BREAK LINE!

I was repeatedly mentally hitting my head into a brick wall as I dashed out into my car. I felt pained at the fact it was a BMW, just reminding me more how rich I was and how that'd effect my kids, adopted or not.

Alfred was running out, yelling something but I ignored him as I sped out of the driveway. I turned onto Linway and made my way to Jempsin. Sure enough, Jason stood there and shrunk away as the door swung open.

"Jason, get buckled." I tried to keep my anger in check. How had he lost a three year old? I know, I was having an easier time accepting that my thirteen-year-old had turned to a three-year-old than that my eleven and a half year old lost him, is that bad?

"I got a call from a Dick using someones phone." I said, but it was obvious I had something else I wanted to say.

Jason got the message. "From who?" He groaned.

"Ms. Kyle."

Jason stared at me, horror donning on his face. "Catwoman?" he whispered.

"I'm guessing."

"Oh ****," Jason groaned.

I stared at him. "Language;" I snapped.

"It's not like it was the F word," he grumbled.

I swung the BMW onto Caffin Rd. and stopped in front of 772. I jumped out and sped into the lobby, Jason struggling to keep up.

"Hello, welcome to Garden Apartments, how may I help you?" Asked a nasally middle-aged woman.

"I need to see Ms. Kyle."

"Ms. Kyle? You mean…"

"I mean Ms. Kyle."

"I'm afraid we don't have a miss Kyle."

"What do you mean?" Smoldered Jason, stomping up to the tall counter.

"I mean," she glared at the boy, "This place doesn't have a miss Kyle."

"Oh. Sorry for the mix up." I nodded and sped out to the BMW, pushing a button on my watch to see a holographic monitor pop in front of me. I hacked into the building and watched the security cameras capture a woman with an ebony-haired little boy.

"Is this her?" I showed it to Jason as he huffed, sitting down.

"I don't know about _her,_ but that's definitely Dick."

I said nothing but watched them enter a penthouse. I hacked again, this time into the tenants.

P1: Ally Jerrano.

I stared at it. Ally Jerrano… an alias. But why'd she give Dick her real name? I nodded it off and got out again, returning inside.

"Huh?" The lady looked at me in surprise, obviously thinking, " _Why are you here again?"_

"Sorry." I smiled pleasantly. "Bruce Wayne." I held my hand out. Her beady little eyes went as wide as they could go as she slowly shook my hand. "I was mistaken with the name. I need Miss Jerrano, please."

"Um, would you like a call?" She slowly picked up the phone, eyes never leaving mine.

"Yes please."

Her eyes slowly turned to the screen where she put in some numbers and handed me the desk phone.

It rang twice before someone answered.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Hello, is this Miss Jerrano?"

 _"_ _Yes… and this is?"_

"Bruce Wayne. I believe my son called on your phone?"

 _"_ _Oh… yes, about that, after I took the phone he just sped away. I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Wayne."_

I knew this wasn't true. I'd seen the footage. "I would really like to know where?"

 _"_ _Toward Copperstone. I tried to stop him but-"_

The line went dead. This time it wasn't me who cut it.

I groaned and thanked the lady before grabbing Jason's sleeve and dragging him out.

"Bruce, what're we doing?"

"She's lying, Jason. She said Dick left. And that means…"

Jason's face went pale. "Kidnapped."

I nodded wearily. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. "That makes this a job for Batman." I know, on occasion I get a little cheesy. Shoot me.

"And Robin?" Jason's face lit up.

I gave him a sideward glance as we sped along the road toward the manor.

"Maybe."

 **Sooo... how you like? Not my best, but what's coming up is real fun! Also, good job for those who tried to guess, some of you actually got pretty close. So thanks for reading and please review! (even if they don't appear, which I don't know if it's my computer of fanfic, I still get to read them and they make me happy!)**

 **Anyways, last of all I'll give you a future chapter hint: Damien. That's all I'm saying. MWAHAHAHA!**

 **Thanks one more time!**

 **~Universe**


	10. Chapter 10: Batcat Part II

**GOOD NEWS! The reviews finally showed up, at least for me, hope they did the same for you! (X Anyway, I hope Selina's not too OOC but this is kind of how I imagine her, like she's actually a good person... who just enjoys doing bad things! XD Anyway, here you go and PLEASE review, I LOVE them!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Me: Hey, Selina, do I own you?**

 **Selina: What are you talking about?**

 **Me: Do I or DC own you?**

 **Selina: I am a free woman. You CAN'T own me. It's illegal.**

 **Me: What about DC?**

 **Selina: I am not going to answer that.**

 **DC owns Characters... even if they don't like it.**

I looked down at the little blue-eyed boy.

There was simply only one way to describe his overall appearance: outrageously and incredibly adorable.

Especially as he sat at the table gnawing on a cookie while holding a purring white kitten with bright blue eyes.

"Kitten," I smiled, brushing some cookie crumbs off his chin. He looked up at me and squinted impossibly blue eyes.

"When can I call Tati?" He asked.

Psh. Tati. What did Tati even mean? And why was I so… fine I admit! I feel… jealous. But why is the question?

Why am I jealous of Bruce Wayne? Why? I sat down and tried to put on a sad face. "Little kit," I murmured. "He just called."

"Really?" The kitten's face lit up. "Is he coming to get me?"

Shut up, jealousy. Oh, you too, guilt.

"No. He- he told me he doesn't want a little boy anymore." In all honesty, I'd kidnapped the little guy in ransom. BUT… if things didn't turn out…

Well, never mind that.

Meanwhile, Dick's face fell and tears shimmered. "Tati…" he whispered. Then he looked up at me, holding the kitten close. "Tati… doesn't want me?"

My heart fell like a rock… I wanted someone to feel that heartbroken over me! The look in his eyes… oh gosh, those huge blue-blue eyes…

"Sorry, Kitten. But I'll take care of you."

"Tati." He murmured. Then he buried his head against me sobbing.

I smiled and, I'll admit, I was thinking "In your face, Bruce Wayne! Ha!"

I never wanted to be a mother. It was just too… cliché. Or get married. I was _not_ going to be some pretty little housewife who goes to Yoga every Monday. Or a mom making PB&J's every day for little brats that defy me and are gone at school all day anyway. Then the teenage years… ih. Don't want to think about it.

But now… feeling the tears soaking my shirt and the obvious and complete faith the little kitten had had in this millionaire playboy… I can't help but think, would it be so bad?

And maybe… maybe a Catboy wouldn't be so bad. Okay, maybe not Cat _boy_ , that stunk. Uh… Kitten? No. I'll ask him, sometime.

In the meantime, I slid downstairs and into my car, I slipped him in the back, poor little guy, he'd cried himself to sleep!

Then I gathered my cats and sped off. I was going to Metropolis- and to 999 Littleston Way where the top penthouse belonged to a sweet, timid lady with a passion for gardening named Jamie Nials. And soon… Jonny Nials.

*****SSTAAARRSSS!*******YAAAYYY!******************

"Yep. Catwoman alright." Jason spun around, examining the penthouse with numerous images of cats and even a kitty bedspread. Also, there was about fourteen food and water bowls in the kitchen, with neatly printed names on it.

He choked when he saw a Batman themed one as he read the yellow vinyl lettering. "Bats! She has a-a BATCAT!" He fell on the floor, howling with laughter as Bruce frowned at him.

"Batcat! Catmobile, I bet she's working on it! Hahaha!" He started tearing up. He rolled to one side and immediately stopped crying. "Batman, it's his shoes."

Jason stared at the little brown sandals with missing flowers. He pulled himself up, forgetting Batcat for the time being and picked them up to hand to Bruce.

Bruce stare at them for a minute then stuffed them into his utility belt. "Let's go." he murmured, and swept out.

"Hey!" Jason complained but followed Batman and jumped into the Batmobile, but not before snapping a picture of the cat bowl. They sped off.

"Where'd she take him?" Jason stared at Bruce.

"I don't know. But I know how to find out."

"How?" Asked Jason, dreadfully curious.

"Well, next Wednesday is the anniversary of WONDERS Children Hospital, five years, and I declined from throwing it but maybe…"

"No. No, no, no, no. Not gonnna' happen do NOT throw a party. Pleeeassseee! I hate the boring old people parties!"

"We're not that old, well, most of them, anyway. Time to get started. Hey, Alfred?" Bruce pressed the Batmobile's com as Jason groaned and began slowly going through ideas to get out of it.

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"We have a party to plan."

 **I know. Points in this story are faulty- like the fact Selina gave Dick her real name and the fact that Bruce thought throwing a party would call the Cat... well, never mind about the last part, Selina ALWAYS has to crash Bruce Wayne's parties. Anyway, tell me what you think and thank you so much! Smiles! (:**

 **~Universe**

 _p.s.: Can anyone guess what my future hint from last chapter might mean? Imaginary mint-brownies to first who guesses right!_


	11. Chapter 11: Je t'aime aussi, Belle Dame

**I'm back! I know, so fast! First of all, just want to get it out there, it's Romanian, not Romani, and I know they are actually quite different I guess I'm just too lazy to find a translator... sooo... pretend for me, okay? Please? Romanian=Romani?**

 **Now that that's out of the way... ta-da! Dicky Adorableness coming up! La!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'm at the computer, trying to type this, all of the work for no cash! (to the tune "I'm at a Payphone," not the best song, but nice tune... so, yep.) I don't own, or make profit.**

"Hush, pic de dragoste, nu plange o lacrima, mami a luat un vis, va creste atat de inalt, un pic, atat de inalt, cel putin atat de inalt Inchide ochii un pic si vis, tati luato speranta pentru ajutorul lui putin…" The child sang quietly in the corner of the Nial's penthouse, and the supposed Jamie Nials looked up from her mail to see the little angel still coloring in his corner.

"What are you singing, Kitten?" Selina asked. Jonny raised his head. She called him Jonny because his middle name was Jon, and she didn't very much like the name Dick.

"My Mami used to sing it to me every night." Selina looked at him lovingly. She really was going to ransom him… but, how could she? He was just so cute.

"It sounds like just a bunch of gibberish." She was scared she'd hurt the boy, but instead he smiled sadly.

"Bruce putea vorbi românește, dar nu poți să vorbești cu mine, nu-i așa?"

"Huh?" all she understood was "Bruce," and she didn't like Jonny talking about him.

"It's Romanian."

"Wait, you're bilingual?" Selina didn't even know another language, but she did know a little French and Spanish, but was hardly fluent.

"No."

"You're not?"

"Uh-uh. I know lots of languages. My favorite is Romanian and English, but I also know Spanish, Mandarin, Arabic, French, Russian, and Latin. I also know a little Greek and am learning Portuguese."

Selina's jaw dropped. "Y-you're fluent?"

"Pretty much, in all but Greek and Portuguese, though Latin can be trivial at times."

"And you're three."

"Yep, Selina."

"So… how do you say, 'I love you, little kitten' in French?"

"Je t'aime, petit chaton."

"Well then, je t'aime, petit chaton."

The little boy giggled at her mispronunciation but smiled and ran up to her.

"Je t'aime aussi, Belle Dame."

"What does that mean?"

"I love you too, Lovely Lady."

She looked at him and her heart melted. And then she decided. This boy was _hers_. Her little boy. And he'd stay just that way, forever.

"I love you." She said in the only language she knew. "Now it's time for bed. How'd that lullaby go?"

 **WHHAAATT? People have creative DISCLAIMERS so why can't I have creative BREAKLINES?**

After I put the little angel to sleep I sat back down at the kitchen counter to finish sifting through the mail. Most of it was boring. Adds, a few bills, more adds, and, ooh, what's that?

I picked it up. It was an invitation to the WONDERS Children Hospital's fifth year anniversary. Hosted by… Bruce Wayne?

"Hmm, that's gotta' be interesting. Wonder how he is, without little Dick. Probably couldn't care less. Maybe put in a missing notice." I kept reading. "Hmm... And a bring-a-guest one at that. I'm afraid I can't bring Jonny, but who'll I take?" Obviously, taking Jonny wouldn't end well, and I figured I was invited because I donated a couple thousand under Jamie Nials a year or two ago. In order to maintain aliases, I have to make them DO stuff once in a while.

I looked over to the other most interesting letter I'd gotten. Harry Hou, he was asking why Jamie wasn't answering his e-mails. I flipped out my phone.

 _"_ _Uh, hello? Jamie?"_

"Sorry I haven't kept in touch since visiting my little sis in Star City, but I-I got an invitation for a gala and I wanted someone to go with…"

 _"_ _Say no more, James, of course I'll come! When is it?"_

"Tuesday, five-thirty."

 _"_ _Thank you so much!"_

"No sweat, Harry. Love yah, bye."

 _"_ _Bye."_

I smiled. That's one thing taken care of. Now for a babysitter…

 **Sooo... there we go! Can anyone guess the sitter? Tell me tell me! I accept PMs and Reviews, I'm open anytime, so please, those who can guess get... what? Oh yeah! A special shout-out! Go YOU! Another thing is, I don't care if you want to review me on earlier chapters- I'll be happy with it! I love all of your reviews (please review on the past! And present- and future!)**

 **Now, this story is wonderful, I really enjoy writing it and can't wait to have fun finishing it, but I am working on my MASTERPIECE! It already has an amazing beginning and I've got a deal for you: if I can get 15 reviews (come on guys, we can do better than 15!) by the time I update next week on Saturday, I will give you a preview of it!**

 **So thank you all to those who have reviewed, favorite-d, and followed! I thank you all and have a nice weekend!**

 **GO FRIDAY! YAY! (it rhymes)**

 **~Universe**

 _"He better be cute for BOTH your sakes..." ~The Babysitter_


	12. Chapter 12: My Babysitter Is a Demon

**hello every one! Sorry I didn't update on Saturday, but it was really hectic... but I'm here now! (: I really want to thank all who have followed, favorite, and especially REVIEWED! (: another thing, my 15 Review Challenge is still going on so... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (: Last thing, I know Selina's probably NOT a virgin, she is in my arc. I just don't do a lot of that sort of thing in my stories because I'm ridiculously clean of everything from not touching caffeine to always wearing sleeves. I'm just that way, so... please enjoy my own twist, if you can! (:**

 **I own no one.**

 _"_ _Hey, girl! What's up?"_

"Catwoman? Why are you calling me?"

 _"_ _I heard you had a whelp these days?"_

"A WHELP? Dami is _not_ a whelp!"

 _"_ _Calm down, Tal, I've got one now to!"_

"You… aren't a… virgin?"

 _"_ _Of course I'm a virgin, Talia, I still wear the ring! It really helps its one heck of a ring…. Anyway, no. Okay! I admit, between us two villain chics, I kidnapped him, but honest! I love him to death!"_

"Catwoman, what do you want?"

 _"_ _I have something Tuesday and I needed a babysitter. I know you're not a great one- but your little guy needs a playmate sometime!"_

"How old is he?"

 _"_ _Three, Tal, but he is smart. Like really smart, he's fluent in like, seven languages, and he called Latin 'trivial'! What three year old says 'trivial'!? Plus, he knows Latin. I don't even know what have the cucumongas in Latin are… at ALL."_

"Dami's five. Not three. Plus, he might kill… what's his name?"

 _"_ _Well, he likes Dick, but I'm calling him after his middle name, 'cause I don't like Dick, so, Jonny."_

"Dami might kill Jonny."

 _"_ _Nah! I'll make sure of that- er, that he doesn't die. PLEASE Tal?!"_

"Huh. Fine. What time?"

 _"_ _I'll drop him off around five. Where do I meet yah?"_

"Hmm… The McDonalds on the corner of Pefstry."

 _"_ _Got it, Tal, see you!"_

"He better be cute for BOTH your sakes…" Talia muttered, hanging up.

 **There you go! The Babysitter is none other than... Talia Al Ghul! Nice! And yes... of course Dami is coming in! Yay! One very last thing. On my profile I have a pole, so you can go there or review it or PM it to me, but I want to know: Bruce &Selina? Should I? Let me know, or I'll have to chose... so please! Thank you and buh-bye!(:**

 **~Universe**


	13. Chapter 13: To Speak Romani

**Okay! After a week without internet (SO SAD! :*( WHY?!) I am back! Along with a lot more material! And by the way, everyone, the poll on my page for this story is really important, because I literally can't write much more without an answer... ): Anyway, please enjoy, and remember my 15 Review Challenge! Thank You! Smiles!**

 **I own a lot of stuff, I even own the picture for this fic, I drew it, even colored it, but I don't own the character it's drawn after... and not the rest. :*(**

"Selina, where are we going?"

"Remember what I said you could do, Kitten?"

Dick stared at her a minute. "Mommy, where are we going?"

"Too a playdate!" Selina beamed. Dick considered this.

"With who?" He finally asked.

"His name is Damien. He's a little older than you, five."

"Oh, okay Mommy."

"Good boy. Ah, here we are. Come here, Jonny." Selina scooped him up and stalked up to McDonalds.

"Selina." Talia stood out front, as beautiful as ever, but ditching the white dress for dark blue skinny jeans, shiny black heels and a sleeveless white top with sheeny frills. Overall, she was stunning.

"Hey, Tal. I know you're not much one for cutesy and stuff, but here's my little angel, Jonny."

"I like Dick." He said sternly.

"I like Jonny." Selina raised her eyebrows. "Isn't he adorable?"

Talia Al Ghul stared at the child a minute. "He is. SO much so, I'll have to consider kidnapping him myself."

"Sh…!" But Selina had a playful glint to her eye.

"Whose was he?"

"Okay, this, you will NEVER believe. So I just won't tell you."

"Selina."

"Nope."

"SELINA."

"Uh-uh."

"Are you talking about Tati?" the three year old looked about to cry.

"Aw… sorry, Kitten. I know you don't like to talk about it."

"Wait… 'Tati'?" Talia raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. As I said, he knows a lot of languages. His favorites are English and Romani."

"Have you asked him why?"

"Well- no. haven't thought about that." Selina tapped her tooth thoughtfully.

"Bună ziua, unul mic, de ce îți place română?" Talia sputed some gibberish. _Hello, little one, why do you like Romani?_

"Bună ziua, pot să te sun Minunat Lady? Sunt Dick Jon Grayson-Wayne. Tata meu a fost american, dar mama mea a fost un român. Îmi este foarte dor de ea." _Hello, can I call you Lady Gorgeous? I am Dick Jon Grayson-Wayne. My father was American, but my mother was a Romani. I really miss her._

" _Wayne?!"_ Talia's eyes twitched. That was one of the biggest expressions Selina had ever seen the woman give. Then she pulled herself back together and continued gibberish. "Da, poti. Vămulțumim, puțin unul. De ce ți-e dor mami?" _Yes you can. Thank you, little one. Why do you miss your Mommy?_

"Vămulțumim, Minunat Lady. Mi-e dor mami pentru că ..." At this the little boy started sobbing quietly against Selina's chest. _Thank you, Gorgeous Lady. I miss Mommy because ..._

"Wha'd you say to make 'im cry, Tal?" Selina glared at her fellow mother. Talia ignored her.

"Cel mic?" _Little one?_

"She-she a murit. cum ar fi tata. au fost uciși, au căzut de pe un trapez. e vina mea, eu ar fi trebuit insistat pe net..." _She-she died. Like my father. Were killed, they fell from a trapeze. It's my fault, I should have insisted on the net..._ He cried harder.

"Nu este vina ta, puțin unul. ești gata să se întâlnească pe fiul meu? Damien ne așteaptă." She murmured, scooping the little boy into her arms. _It is not your fault, little one. Are you ready to meet my son? Damien awaits us._

"Da, Minunat Lady. Vămulțumim, nu am fost capabili de a conversa în limba română într-un timp îndelungat." He wiped the tears from his face and relaxed onto her. _Yes, Gorgeous Lady. Thank you, I was not able to converse in Romani in a long time._

"Unul desigur prețios." _Of course, Precious One._

"You're really aggravating me now." Catwoman swung her weight to one side. "What the heck are you gabbing about?"

"I was just telling him about Dami." Talia turned from Selina and walked away with the boy falling asleep in her arms. It had been a long week.

 **OOOkay! There we go! Short, I know, but... ready to meet Dami?! Anyway, please review, please enjoy, and please read the next chapter, when it comes up! (:**

 **One last thing, I am very happy and fine with suggestions, I actually just finished writing the part with Catwoman (I'm not gonna' spoil it for you...) so, after that I'd love suggestions, and if you do give me one, I will most likely write it! And I remember you, Boogalee99, I WILL write that chapter, in fact, I'm planning it right now! Thanks! :)**

 **~Universe**


	14. Chapter 14: Damien Doesn't Like Happy

**I'm back! And with me comes Damien, the five-year-old who hates happy! Also, I know Talia's backstory and that jazz but not her personality very well, so forgive the OOCness... yah. Enjoy, and PLEASE review!**

 **DISCLAIMER-** _By Damien_ **: No one can own me. I am the Grandson of Ra's Al Ghul, the son of Batman, and thus, I will kill those who will attempt to lay claim on me. Strangely, in another universe I am nothing but a Comic Book character that a company called DC owns, although I don't know why as there is already Washington DC and DC shoes, at least, that's what I believe they're called, as I would never wear such things. Combat boots are more functional. The person who wrote this fanfiction neither owns me nor profits from me as a fictional character, although I'm plotting the destruction of this... DC. To the ashes, I say.**

"Who're you?" Damien looked at me.

"I'm Dick." I answered. Why was he frowning? The room was so big and nice and the bed looked like Tati's and… Tati's… a tear slipped down my cheek. Why did Momma say Tati didn't want me? Why wouldn't he want me? Doesn't he love me?

He said he loved me. No one would believe the big, scary Batman would ever love someone, but he told me he did. He cuddled me when I was scared, he pushed me when I needed it, he played with me when I was lonely… why didn't he want me anymore?

"So you're my Beloved's adopted whelp…" Talia set some apples down between Damien and I.

"Who is 'Beloved,' Gorgeous Lady?"

"Bruce Wayne."

"Tati?" I stared at her. "You know Tati?"

"Yes… I do."

"Seli- Momma says he doesn't want me anymore. Why wouldn't Tati want me, Gorgeous Lady?" I bit my trembling lip.

"Hm." Gorgeous Lady frowned and stood up. "Don't kill him Damien, I doubt Beloved would be pleased by that."

I frowned as she walked away. "Why would you kill me?" I asked the Grumpy Boy.

"Because you're happy, annoying, talkative, likeable, and cheery. I hate happiness."

"Happiness is a good thing. Sometimes when I feel really happy, the air feels like music and the sun feels like silk, and all the world glows like there could be no wrong, and you realize everything doesn't really matter and you feel like you could just float away like spider's silk on the breeze…" I looked up at the sparkling chandelier and smiled distractedly. I remembered one time when Mami had told me that there is good and bad in the world, like the spiders that bite and their silk that's laced with fairy tears in the morning after dew has settled everywhere.

"See, you are a happy, cheery, nice person. I hate happy people."

"Well, I think that sad, boring, scowley, broody people need to cheer up and let the sun sing them a song."

"The sun doesn't sing."

"I can sing."

"That's nice."

"Do you want to hear it?"

"No. I hate you."

"Then I will sing to the crystals." He looked back to the chandelier. "Sunt atât de multe lucruri pentru îngeri să cânte, atât de multe locuri pe care diavolul nu poate ajunge, există locuri pe care speranța poate cânta în seara asta în interiorul ei a luminii. Acolo atât de multe lucruri pentru îngeri să cânte, sunt atât de mulți oameni despre lume singur. Chiar daca frica este de multe ori de guvernământ gândurile mele, îmi pot aminti întotdeauna îngerii sunt mereu aproape de ..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Talia was brooding angrily about her Beloved loving this little boy more than her. She was half listening to the conversation and couldn't help but wonder at the little boy. His voice was soft, sing-song, but not too perky and high to be annoying, and his words were like poetry. _How could such a young child be like that, ANY child be so different like him?_

Then she heard a soft voice start singing and she jerked her head to stare at the little bird. He was laying on his back, his eyes closed, moving his hands in sign language to a song he was singing. It was in Romani, but she slowly converted it to English in her mind: "There are so many things for the angels to sing, so many places that the devil cannot reach, there are places that hope can sing tonight inside her light. There are so many things for the angels to sing, there are so many people in the world alone. Even if fear is often ruling my thoughts, I can always remember the angels are always near..."

She sighed. He was simply adorable, his hands moved in quiet passion and his voice sounded like a lark. _I guess a Robin is technically a songbird,_ she thought. _I wonder if he'll ever fulfill his brother's role as Robin?_

Eventually Dick started humming softly, still making hand motions as Damien stared at him. A moment later he walked up to Talia.

"Mother, why is he so _happy?"_ He growled. Talia looked at her son and shrugged.

"Some people were lucky with it, Damien."

"Who would want to be happy?"

She looked at her son. He was very much like her Beloved, before he adopted a couple of kids. She internally smiled. If anyone could make Damien happy, it would be Dick. She hadn't been in touch with her Beloved in a while, but she knew Dick is what made the dark, broody, cold bat into the tender, fatherly man. "Many people, Damien."

"He says weird things."

"He's different, Damien. Much different." It certainly did take a very different, special kind of person to make Bruce happy. At this point, she was about ready to figure out how the child did it to maybe bring her Beloved back. Yes, she was getting kind of desperate.

"Gorgeous Lady?" Dick sat up and stopped humming.

"Yes, Dick?" she stared at him.

"Why doesn't Damien like happy? Happy is good, like summer days and fairies."

"Fairies aren't real." Damien growled.

"It's a metaphor." Talia said and turned back to her brooding. Hopefully the boys wouldn't kill each other.

"Well, maybe not, but aliens are real, and so are meta-humans. So I wouldn't be one to judge. Maybe mermaids are real, too."

"Mermaids are ugly, vicious, sea-hags in shell-bras." Damien growled.

"Really? Mami always told me that mermaids were the goddesses of the sea, with hair as long as a river and eyes as blue as the sea itself. If you died at sea in good terms, they'd carry you to the deepest depths where all the treasures of the ocean go and you'd rest in peace as a treasure forever and ever."

"That's stupid, and creepy. And why do you talk like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like- like you're reading a story!"

"I love stories. But I don't talk like a story."

Talia smiled at Damien's displeasure, as well as the rhythmic, song-like voice of the little boy in her chamber. He did indeed speak as if reading a story sometimes.

"Yes you DO!"

"No need to be angry, Damien," Talia chided. "Why don't you tell us a story then, Dick?"

"Otay."

Damien scowled, conflicted. He loved stories, and almost never had the courtesy of enjoying one, but he also didn't really like the happy teller. Finally, he sighed and sat cross-legged on the bed.

"Hmm… most of my stories are in Romanian… so I'll try to translate.

"A long time ago there was nothing. Not the sea, or the wind, or the land, or the sky. The only thing in existence was a being named Hasha. For years and years Hasha roamed empty space until one day he came across a stream.

"Kneeling at the stream was a weeping woman, and Hasha was frightened. Never had there been anything but him. So, in fear, he killed the woman, and in turn the river fled existence in fear of what Hasha would do to it.

"So Hasha continues to wander existence, wondering at what he had done… Ta-da!" Dick smiled, his electric blues eyes shining like headlights, yet Talia could tell the lids were heavy in grogginess.

"That was a terrible story." Damien scowled.

"Nu-uh. I like that story. Stories have meaning, Dam-i-en." The little boy carefully pronounced Damien's name.

"But we're here now so that means it can't be true!"

"That's why it's a story. The story teaches that to be able to grow in life, you'll have to face new things, and not put them out. If you do, you will forever remain empty."

Damien scowled harder, if that was possible.

"Hasha killed the woman, who would have given birth to children, also causing the river to leave, and if the river had stayed, then plants could have grown, and then eventually, the world as we know it would blossom- and Hasha would be a king! But instead, out of his fear, he lashed out, ending it for him."

"I- I still don't like the story."

"But _I_ do." Dick murmured, closing his eyes again and humming the tune for earlier. Eventually, the humming stopped and the sleep won. Damien followed soon after, leaving Talia to ponder.

 **And there we go! Another chapter! Remember my poll, it's really important, and my 15 Review Challenge! We're getting there! Boo-yah! Hmm... nope, nothing else, so... bye! Please review!**

 **~Universe**

p.s.: I stink at writing songs... and my story, meh, but it served its purpose. (;


	15. Chapter 15: The Cat in a Socialite Cover

**I'm baaacckkk! Yay! And with me comes another chapter! Oh yeah! Enjoy and please, if you feel like it, I would really and truly appreciate reviews, follows, and favorites! And, boo yah, remember my 15 Review Challenge, I'm counting and once I get them al I will put a preview of my MASTERPIECE! Yay! And enjoy!**

Jason wandered distractedly through the party, stepping on the tiles he knew so well from walking over them every day.

He had a sudden vision of just a week before when he and Dick had slid across the floor in their socks. By then end of the day, the floor was covered in water and soap, bubbles abounded in their hair and he, Dick, and Bruce lay laughing until Alfred announced he would not clean it up.

Needless to say, Batman suddenly needed to go on patrol, and Friday nights were too dangerous for him to take us. We'd had to clean up the ballroom ourselves, but hey, it left it so clean that Alfred just gave it a quick sweep before the party.

Also, needless to say, Jason missed Dick. But… never tell anyone that, he'll deny it.

He made his way to the refreshment table and took a piece of cake. He nibbled at it, searching the crowd of elite donors for Selina. Eventually, he got bored and retreated through the servant's hall and up to a third story terrace looking out at the gardens.

He let the air weave through his hair and relished in the feeling, but all the same thoughts rushed through his mind.

"I will _kill_ her…" he murmured.

"Who?"

Jason spun to see a pretty brunette with glasses and blue eyes. But something about her sly smile… the he noticed. She was good… contacts, high quality wig, glasses, but he still saw her. After all, Batman had trained him.

Selina Kyle.

"I…" he gritted his teeth.

"Oh, don't stress yourself, Kitten. Do you know where the bathroom is?" She smiled stupidly, but Jay could tell it was just an act.

"Yeah, follow me." He tried a billionaire smile, but was pretty sure that it came out more of a grimace.

He showed her to the women's room, then rushed to find Bruce.

He found him engulfed in a crowd of needy and impenetrable rich women. "Bruce!" He didn't hear. "Bruce! Bruce! BRUCE!" Still nothing, the women were really noisy. "DAD!" he finally yelled. Immediately, Bruce's head popped up to look at him. He nicely yet firmly excused himself, and walked over to his son.

"Yes, Jason?"

"I found that shi-"

"Language."

"Shoot-bag, Selina. I showed her to the bathroom. She has a light brown wig, blue contacts, and a dumb smile. Got it?"

"Yes, we'll keep an eye on her until the party's over, then the Bat will go after her." Bruce's eyes were steely firm.

"And the bird?" Jason tried Dick's baby eyes.

Bruce bit his lip. "Jason…"

"Please? I promise I'll be careful and listen to every command!"

"We both know that's not true."

"Shi-oot! I wanna' help my brother, Dad!" He pulled the family thing.

Bruce gave him a glare. "Every command."

"Yes!" Jason yipped smiling, his teal eyes shining excitedly. This was going to be his first supervillain fight- mission, actually, to save his brother!

 **SHOOT ME! I KNOW, SO SHOOOORRRRTTT! Sorry, but ya know, it is what it is. Heh, heh... yeah. Also, remember my poll, it is really important. Currently Bruce and Selina will have a strict no-love life. If you want to change that, HURRY UP! (: (: (: Nicely meant, of course. Fifteen Review Challenge, blah blah blah... one last thing... SUGGESTIONS!**

 **A) Give me suggestions please**

 **B) How long should I make this story...? 20 Chapters? 40? ONE-HUNDRED!? Tell me! I'm lost on this point... heh**

 **C) Review and I will update sooner**

 **and D) Love you guys! You're great!**

 **Hugs and kisses and Happy Halloween...**

 **~UNIVERSE**

p.s.: kinda' late notice, but does anyone want a Halloween chapter? Or story? Tell me if you do, and hey, we're all goiiing to stay up with sugar highs anyway so it'll be up today, if you want it... MWAHAHAHAHA!


	16. Chapter 16: The Bat and His Bird

**I am BACK! Again! Happy Monday! I hate Mondays... anyway, i's kinda scary, y'know, tomorrow being election day... I hope the world doesn't implode because of it... anyway, BATDADDY IS BACK TO SAVE HIS BABY BIRD! Thank you all, please review and please enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I woke up this morning, and the sun was shining and I was going to read then write the update and get reviews (cough hint cough), all was perfect in the world! And then I remembered I didn't know or own these characters, and I actually have to do things in my life because I don't get anything from this except wonderful reviews (cough hint cough), so yeah (I'm so subtle, aren't I?)**

After the party, Selina kissed Harry goodnight then slipped into her apartment to change. She took the scratchy wig off her head and relished the feeling of the silky material on her legs and the mask pressed against her face, goggles turning everything orange and the whip loose around her waist.

It was too perfect.

You know… life is good. She had a great job, great life, and a precious little someone. Oh, the world had been to kind on her. She used to count over and over again how much the world had taken from her. Street rat for a childhood, bad parents, bad experiences.

Catwoman had been her drug. The thrill of the chase gave her momentary freedom from the pain her past caused to writhe within her. Then when she met little Jonny… Dick. She hated that name, but that was who he was- not, you know, the _slang_ of it… but Dick as in the name. It fit him like Selina fit her. Jonny fit him as much as Judy fit her. And when he came to her… she realized.

Life had given her a mountain of crap.

But she was here, she survived her past. She had a home. She had the night, she had who she was. She had her cats, she had everything she ever needed. And now… now she had a family.

She smiled as she waited for Talia in front of McDonalds. She was growing impatient when Talia finally came out, Dick on her hip. He was fast asleep, resting against the Demo-Born peacefully.

"Aw, thanks Tal." Selina smiled, holding her arms for her baby. Talia obliged.

"You should return him, Catwoman."

Selina scowled. "I thought you'd understand, Talia! I can't do that- just can't!"

"The Bat will come after you."

"What does he care?" Selina kissed Dick's glossy locks.

"You have no idea." Talia shook her head, leaving without another word. Selina, disgruntled, turned to go home, only to bump into something tall, dark, and handsome.

Dick, after having his head smashed into a wall of muscle, looked up, his blurry electric blue eyes searching for the cause for his jostle. He turned and caught sight of Batman.

Selina would have guessed that any child would be afraid of the Dark Knight, she was, and that was saying something. So you can imagine her surprise when instead of shrinking against her in fear, his eyes lit up like a lightbulb and he practically screamed in joy.

He threw himself from her arms and against the Bat, not an ounce of apprehension or fear in his movement. Then, to her extreme surprise, horror, surprise, weirdness, strangeness, unexpectedness, and surprise, did I mention surprise? The Bat did something she would have bet her life against.

The Dark Knight held the boy back, stroking his hair and humming softly.

And it was… horrifying. It was just so out of character for the tall, dark, and brooding Dark Knight that Selina was frozen to a standstill.

"Daddy, Tati, Daddy…" Dick murmured, hiding his face in Batman's Kevlar cladded chest. Daddy? Tati? Was he saying… no. Bruce Wayne could not be Batman.

Billionaire, careless, entrepreneur, playboy could _not_ be broody, dark, horrifying, creature of the night. It just wasn't possible… right?

And the way Dick acted, and Batman responded, there was only one person that the Dark Knight would treat this way. Only one person. Only one little Robin.

Selina choked.

"You're Bruce _Wayne_?"

Batman's head jerked up to glare at her sternly. She shrunk, just a little bit. "No." he said.

"Tata? She said you didn't want me anymore. Do you? Or do you hate me? Is it because I was turned so little?" Dick's eyes glistened.

Batman looked back at Dick, and somehow the second he set his covered eyes upon Dick's blue ones, his whole demeanor changed to an almost… fatherly air.

"Dicky." He held the boy's face in a black-gloved hand. "I will love you _no matter what._ "

If possible, Selina became even more shocked. Did Batman just admit he had a feeling? _LOVE?!_ Something was seriously wrong with this picture.

She was too shocked that she didn't even notice someone sneak up behind her until she felt cuffs on her wrists. She spun furiously, only to be tripped. How did the mighty Catwoman fall so easily? The same reason Batman could _love_ a little boy.

She looked up to see a boy of about eleven and a half with dark, wavy red hair and a domino mask. He was dressed in a Robin costume similar to the normal one's, but different. The mask had a different shape, and the pants didn't have the red accents. The vest didn't have a black stripe down the middle with straps, instead having three straps at the top. His cloak was completely yellow instead of black and yellow, with a collar. He also had a brasher, angrier manner. His malicious smile wasn't quite as charming and creepy as the other, but it seemed to be more like he was actually enjoying the circumstances.

"And the cat fell down." He said, towering over her.

"What- what's going on?" she was seriously confused right now.

Batman turned to glare at her, towering over her angrily. "You kidnapped in Gotham. That's _my_ business. Never, I repeat: _never_ touch him again. Or next time, I promise you, you will regret it." With that the Bat turned, Dick still in his arms, and muttered to the new Robin, "Come on. We need to return him to his parent."

The new Robin added a spiteful kick to her ribs, earning a growl from his mentor, before chaining her to lamp and following.

Selina bit back tears. What had just happened? How did it just happen? And then… the new Robin? Dicky calling Batman Daddy? Something about being made little? She dismissed it, for now, focusing on getting herself out of the cuffs as she currently heard sirens in the distance.

When the police arrived, all they found was a pair of handcuffs secured to a lamp post, and a note scrawled into the post that said: Batnapper. The officers, Officer Leslie Altatto and Officer James Langst looked at each other and shrugged, taking a selfie with the message- strictly for evidence purposes, of course.

 **I am ot completely pleased with this chapter, but you know. I know, the Bat is a bit OOC, but just find something to blame it on... like Dicky's adorableness? Not really, anyway... so yeah, enjoy! And PLEASE REVIEW! One more in my 15 Challenge! I believe in you! Yay! Thanks! Bye!**

 **LOVE, KISSES, and HOPES to stay ALIVE during election,**

 **~Universe**


	17. Chapter 17 YJ SEASON THREE! Bat-Instinct

**This chapter is extra long, and here early in celebration for... YOUNG JUSTICE SEASON 3! O MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS! I thought it might just be another false alert, so I looked it up and today it was announced! SCREAM WITH ME PEOPLE! It says that they are already making it, but won't release it until later (I HOPE THEY GO WITH NETFLIX!) I hope they don't decide, "Meh, I am bored, let's not make it..." I WILL HAVE A... I don't know what i'd do, but it won't be pretty! ANYWAY, GO SEASON THREEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **DISCLAIMER: blah blah, all applies**

 ** _GO YOUNG JUSTICE SEASON THREEEE!_**

Bruce put the Batmobile into Auto-Pilot and relaxed in his chair.

He stared at the three year-old snoozing on his chest. What had happened to his son? He didn't know, but it sure didn't help the adorableness factor. When thirteen he had puppy eyes that could melt Mr. Freeze's heart, and being turned into a three year-old only multiplied that by a tenfold.

Dick's head was rested gently on his chest, his ebony hair blending with the black bat wings of design on the Bat's suit. His son murmured, cuddling even closer.

"Aw… he's so cute. Even though Selina kidnapped him, at least it looks like she took care of him." Jason cooed, tugging one of his big-turned-little brother's raven locks.

Bruce nodded thoughtfully. Of course he'd have to cure Dick, but it would be interesting to have a toddler around for a while. He pressed his League Com, listened to it buzz a moment before Dr. Fate answered. He had a brief discussion with him before hanging up to stare at his son again. He would bring Dick to the Cave in three days for Dr. Fate to look him over and try and figure out a way to cure him.

In the meantime, he'd enjoy his three year old.

Thus, Batdaddy is born.

For the third time.

When Bruce got home, he slept with Dick that night in his own bed. At about three in the morning he was shaken awake by none other than the little boy, now wide awake with tears shimmering in his eyes.

"What?" Bruce groaned, slowly opening his eyes.

"Bruce? Selina-Selina said that you didn't want a little boy. That you didn't love me. I know you said you did, but…"

Bruce was wide awake now, and sitting up. He grabbed his little bird's face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. Then he whispered with the ferocity of a momma bear, "I. Love. You. Dick, I am yours as much as you are mine, and I will always love you, no matter what. You're probably too little to understand this right now, but even if you looked like Two-Face or were as crazy as Joker, I would always love you. I know I don't say it enough, and if you were normal- older- you wouldn't believe that it was me talking, but I love you. I would die for you. I will _always be there, always come for you._ No matter what."

Dick took a deep breath, looking into Bruce's eyes. "You serious?"

"I'm the Batman. I don't joke."

Dick smiled slightly, his eyes beginning to blur with sleepiness. "I love you to, Daddy. I will always come for you. No matter what." He repeated Bruce's words, but meaning them just the same.

And that scared Bruce. He didn't want Dick to always come after him. He _needed_ his boys to be safe, needed. But at this moment, he kept his thoughts to himself as his son snuggled up against him and his breath slowed.

Dick opened his eyes to shadows dusting the room. He smiled and mumbled softly, pressing closer to his big, generally scary (although never to him), Daddy.

His dad, still asleep, wrapped a big, well-muscled arm around him, making him feel safe and incredibly warm. But not too warm. But, something was wrong. He could just feel it. Well, three year old or not, he was a bat, and bats always know everything.

He carefully slipped out of Bruce's arm and down to the Batcave, his bare feet abnormally quiet for a three year old on the freezing ground. He looked around to find if the something wrong was in there.

He found Jason asleep at the Batcomputer. He crawled into his lap and stared intensely at him. Jason, feeling the bat-glare, stirred, groggily staring at Dicky.

"Dick…? Wha'do yah wan'…?"

"I want to go to the Watchtower."

"Why?"

"Something's wrong."

"What?"

"I don't know."

Jason narrowed his eyes at Dick, but his ingrained bat-paranoia was screaming in agreement with his now three-year-old little brother.

"Okay." Jason stood up, Dick adjusting to his hip, and walked over to the Zeta Console. He put in the codes, because even though the Team thought Robin had no prior knowledge to the existence of the Watchtower, in all truth the hall for the seven founders had eight rooms planned into its creation for a reason. It now had nine, because the whole League just loved to baby Dick _and_ Jason. They were always welcome there, Dick had been practically raised there. So, in a flash of light, they were past the heavens and into space where the Watchtower continued its lazy orbit.

Dick twisted in Jason's grip, trying to see the whole room. He pursed his little lips in concentration. They'd Zetaed to the Seven Founder's wing, so masks were un-needed, and his multi-colored blue eyes swept the room.

Jason began walking, and they made their way to the monitor room. Dick slid out of Jason's grip and sat in the seat in front of the computer. He put in some codes and instantly the com was picked up by Green Arrow.

 _Dicky? Are you okay?"_ Dick had called on the B.E.C.P.U.O.F.B., or becpuofb. Batkid-Emergency-Call-Pick-Up-Or-Face-Batdad. Thus, Green Arrow's voice was urgent.

"Nuh-uh."

 _What's wrong?"_ Flash had tuned in, just as frantic as the archer.

"I dunno."

 _You don't know?"_ Hawkwoman demanded. _"Where's your daddy, chick?"_

Dick turned to Jason for an explanation as to why Hawkwoman said that the way she did, he didn't mind being spoken to like that, but Hawkwoman's voice was so gentle, uncharacteristic. Jason shrugged. "We told them you were little." Was all he said.

Dick, seeming to except that, turned back to the com. "Asleep."

 _No I'm not. The com woke me up."_

"Daddy!" Dick squealed happily.

 _Batman, what's wrong?"_ Asked Aquaman.

 _I don't know."_

 _They're having that Bat-Paranoia thing, aren't they?"_ Green Arrow asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, it's never been wrong before, Uncle Oliver." Jason said with mild disgust.

Without warning, a message popped up on the screen. Jason scanned it quickly, not knowing if Dick could read in this state, and turned to the com. "I just figured out what's wrong." He said.

 _What?"_ Asked Flash.

"Superman. E's been captured. You better hurry, all the notification says is, _'Help. Superman's been taken. I'm a snitch, I can't tell you more, he'll kill me if I'm gone any longer. Again, SOS!'_ "

There was silence for a minute longer. Then the League did what the League did best when their big buff-guy was out of the picture. They panicked.

At least, until Batman (who never panics unless it involves his kids, and even then he doesn't show it) came in, telling them coldly he'd take care of Jason and Dick and to meet _immediately_ in the Watchtower conference room A7. There were a few mumbled agreements, then the com shut off.

Dick felt Jason looking at him. He met his brother's gaze, who said: "SOOOO… what do yah think Bruce'll do?"

"Um, let us visit the Team?"

"Please no." Jason glared at Dick, who had a feeling his now big brother didn't like his friends too much. Honestly, being three and missing pieces of his older life, he found them kind of bothersome as well, especially the Scary Green Lady and Kidnapping Carrot-Head. But definitely not Pretty Lady, and Tinkerbell was nice.

"Otay." He went back to fiddling with his pajama sleeve, which was a short-sleeved shirt of Jason's, but on him the sleeves flopped around his wrists and hem around his ankles. They needed to go shopping, needless to say.

Jason yawned, after all, it was three in the morning, and curled up in the chair next to Dick. He almost fell asleep when Bruce came in.

"Daddy!" Dick jumped up and ran to his Dad.

"Hello, Dick." Bruce obliged when Dick begged incessantly to be picked up.

"The Watchtower's not safe." Dick dug his face in his Dad's Kevlar-clad chest as the elder said this, more to Jason because at this age Dick honestly didn't care why it was safe or not, if his Dad said it wasn't, it wasn't, that's it.

"Why?" Jason lived up to previous statement.

"Because the fact the message came directly, not forwarded from the Hall." Bruce walked out, expecting Jason to follow. Said tween accepted this outlandish reason, after all, Bat-Paranoia was, well, paranoia, and the slightest chance was enough to send it screaming.

"Where are we going, then, Tati?" Dick stared up at him with those huge, beautiful blues. "Is Gorgeous Lady going to babysit?"

"Who's that?" Bruce looked at Dick.

"Um… I think Selina called her Talia." Bruce stopped in his tracks.

"What?" he growled. If it really had been Talia…

"Selina called her Talia."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at his little bird.

"Is she going to baby-sit?"

"Oh, h* no." Jason rolled his eyes.

"H*?" Dick looked at him innocently. "I like that. Daddy, your h*ing awesome!"

Bruce gave a bat-glare so intense even Jason was affected. "What?" he shifted.

"Yeah, h* what?" Dick smiled proudly, looking at his Dad.

"Jason, Batmobile for a month."

"What?! No fu-dgin' way!" he barely corrected himself.

"Fudging! That one's even better!" Dick seemed to be delighted with the prospect of new words. Jason's eyes widened and he immediately looked at Bruce for his reaction, which was nothing outwardly.

"Three."

Jason groaned but expected that was the best he'd get. Here comes bathing suits, buckets, and car polish. Bruce turned back to Dick.

"No, Talia will not baby-sit you. I'm taking you to the cave."

Jason groaned, even louder this time. Bruce gave him a quirked eyebrow.

"Do they have people my age?" Dicky asked hopefully.

"No." Jason continued to walk down the hall after his Dad.

"Oh, that's too bad. Gorgeous Lady had Damien, he was not my age, but five. And he didn't like happy. Why would someone not like happy?" He asked his dad innocently.

"I don't know, Damien?" Dick couldn't see it, but panic was racing through his father's head. The Bat remembered years before when Talia had been continually pressing on him to… well, she had said, "What about Damien? That's a name I like…" What did the fact that there was a child in Talia's custody named Damien mean? It couldn't be good, right? Well, letting Talia have a kid no matter what wasn't good…

"Yep. And he didn't like happy." Dick said distractedly, thoroughly enjoying making figures with his fingers.

"Do you know anything about him? Do you remember anything?" Bruce stopped and plugged in the coordinates in the Zeta Console.

"UUMMM… well, Gorgeous Lady called you 'Beloved,' and she knew Romani," he smiled brightly at this. "And Dami didn't like me because I was happy, and Gorgeous told him not to kill me, and we ate apples. I like apples, but not as much as peaches. Can I have a peach? How about Peach Cobbwer?"

Bruce glanced down at the age-appropriately distractive three year old, who was now ranting about churros, cream filled churros, strawberry churros, Oreo churros, and so on. The light flashed and they were gone, leaving a lingering "Ice cream churros!" in the air, the child whisked away before the sound could reach their ears.

 **Sorry for any mistakes I made. Happy election day, and..**

 **YJ SEASON 3!**

 **~Universe**

 **PS: It is said they decided to make more because of such loyal fans, that means US!**

 **LAST OF ALL: Watch on Netflix, people! I learned that the more we watch the more likely a deal will be struck with Flix of the Net (as I call it), so WATCH IT WATCH IT! AND SCREAM FOR JJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! :*D 8D 8D 8D 8D 8D 8D 8D 8D 8D**


	18. Chapter 18: Innocent Confessions Part I

**I tis BACK! Yay! Anyway, crap, I forgot the promised Preview, I'll get it up today, promise. Unless the world ends or something similar, i'll get it up. But, other than that... please please PLEASE review, and do reviewers like responses? Cause if you do I can respond, but I dunno... just tell my in, ironically, a review, and thank you all bust most of all, ENJOY! (:**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nuh. No. Uh-uh. Lot's of other ways to say it, but I DO NOT OWN OR MAKE PROFIT! Jee, DC, lay off**

"No, Wally, no!" Artemis snapped at the red-head, and as to your question, why were they up at three o clock in the morning, in the _Cave_? Well, mission alert. You never ignore mission alerts.

Until you find out your mission is babysitting two baby Bats, well, they're birds, but part of the Batfamily, and they acted like Bats. And Wally had just suggested something stupid even for him. Hide-and-go-seek. With Bats.

 _'_ _And they say blonds are dumb,'_ Artemis grimaced, fingering her yellow hair. She then turned back to the two boys in front of her.

"Alright, you guys are going to bed." She growled.

"No, you're not my boss, blondie."

"Can you read me _TWO_ bedtime stories?"

"But I wanna' get a snack!"

You can guess who said what.

"Yes, I am, yes, and I wasn't even talking to you!" The archer pinched her nose then sighed, sweeping an outrageously adorable Robin into her arms.

He looked at her through his mask, but the lenses betrayed his eyes were wide. "TWO?" He raised two stubby toddler fingers. "Weally?"

"Yeah, sure, Baby Bird."

"Yay! Thank you, Tinkerbell!" He hugged her then pulled back, his mouth making an excited "O". "Do I get to choose?"

"Uh… sure."

"Can we read… Fox in Sox, really FAST?"

Artemis was about to answer, but she looked back decisively at the speedster and the brat- ehem, she meant _bat_ to issue a couple sharp directions. "Get a snack, don't leave the mountain, don't make a mess, and don't, I repeat _don't_ play hide and seek!"

The two stared at her, then at each other. "I GET THE CHIPS!" Wally screamed, racing out.

"DO NOT LET HIM HAVE SUGER!" Artemis screamed, and the Bat looked at her.

"You talking to me or him?"

"Both!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I get the fun-dip, Kid Dork!" He raced out of the room, leaving Artemis to look back at Robin, who, to her surprise, was snoring peacefully, cuddled up close to her.

"Aww…" she couldn't help herself. She made her way to Rob's room and sighed when she realized she didn't have the codes (yes, his was the only bedroom with codes). She looked around and found that there was nowhere to put the slumbering bat-toddler. Great.

She slipped into her own room, decorated with arrows and other interesting weaponry, and slipped into her closet to change from her mission clothes. She had, after all, come prepared for a mission.

She set up a floor bed made of blankets and her extra pillows and lay Robin in it, she then slunk under her own covers, trying to suppress her guilt about actually _trusting_ KF with the Bat-Brat.

"Tinkerbell?"

"Yeah?" Artemis was surprised by the timid little voice.

"Are you scared?"

"No, are you?" She tried guessing at his motives.

"A little bit. I miss them."

"Who?"

"Mami, and Dad."

"Yeah? Why do you miss them?"

"Do you miss you're Mommy and Tati?" He ignored her question.

"What? No, I don't want to see my Dad, and my Mom's just at home." She wondered why Robin missed his parents, probably because he was three and three year-olds tend to be a little clingier than thirteen-year-olds.

"Oh." He paused for a minute, long enough that Artemis thought he was done, before his voice came back again, so soft at first she only thought it was a whisper of air. "Do you miss your Tati?"

"I just told you, I don't want to see him." She grunted, wishing Robin would let her sleep.

"No, do you wish he would've held you? And loved you? And kissed you? Do you miss a Tati?"

Artemis had tears in her eyes when she realized what he meant. She got it when he said "a Tati" instead of "your Tati". He wanted to know if she wished she had a Dad, a real one, not a cold one behind a mask who was out to kill her friends.

"Yes," she whispered. "I do." She'd never felt let herself get so emotional around a teammate, but three-year-old Rob, he was just so… innocent, honest, trusting, excepting.

She was surprised when the bed suddenly dipped to the side with new weight, and even more when she felt a tiny back against her own. "I miss my Tati to."

She leaned into his touch, there was nothing romantic in the gesture, but she remembered back when Jade hadn't been too cold hearted, it felt like a million years ago… she hadn't had this kind of touch since then. She didn't know how much she'd missed it.

"Why?" her whisper was incredibly quiet, she didn't know her voice could be so… soft. Nothing in her life was soft, it was all hard. So very, very hard.

"They're gone now."

Artemis didn't ask anything else, instead settling for a peaceful kind of rest… emotional rest, that she hadn't had for so long, she hadn't known she'd needed it so bad…

"I love you, Artemis. You remind me of… her."

"You're mom?"

"Yeah. You're angrier, but you both keep going, no matter what. You would have liked her, and she you."

"T-thanks, Rob."

He didn't answer, but he didn't need to, it was okay, they'd keep going, no matter what.

No matter what.

 **I know! So sad, so fluffy! I know Artemis may be OOC, but there really is something about little kids that just makes you feel so... emotionally excepted and safe. Anyway, thanks for reading and remember my poll, by guys! (:**

 **~Universe**


	19. PREVIEW: Of Masterpiece

**And here is the promised preview! Yay! Please enjoy, and review if you want, so, yep! Sorry it's short and may be a wee hard to understand due to the fact that it's a god bit into the story, but... yep.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own. Or the following tory would not be in development, but development of a movie. Hehe, that'd be so cool...**

 **(PS: Dick is just coming out of a medically induced coma, so... yah)**

Bruce looked hopefully at the ebony haired thirteen year old before him.

Dr. Leslie nodded, smiling in relief. It was over. Dick was waking up, finally. Bruce looked back at his son, his heart stopping when he heard a soft moan.

Dick's eyes scrunched before slowly cracking to reveal groggy yet brilliant electric irises. He seemed uncomfortable for a minute, squinting around before his eyes settled on Bruce, then he turned to the baited Alfred and Leslie, all impatiently waiting for some response. Dick turned his head back to Bruce, his eyes relaxing from squinted slits to their usual almond shape.

When nothing was said, Bruce took the initiative. "Dick?"

After a moment of hesitation Dick answered, "Y-yeah?"

"Are you alright?" he prompted.

More hesitation. "Uh-huh."

"Are you thirsty, Master Dick?" Alfred held out a glass of water.

"Master?"

"Yes, young sir, a title, now are you thirsty?"

Dick stared distantly at the clear glass, before blinking slowly and warily taking it from Alfred. "Thank you."

"Of course, young sir." Alfred pulled back to stand worriedly behind Dr. Leslie. This was not how they imagined the waking from the coma to go. Dick shifted in the awkward silence.

"Um… how are you?" Dick asked Bruce skittishly.

"Fine." Bruce shifted. "Are you sure _you're_ fine?"

"Yeah, of course I'm okay… why wouldn't I be?" Despite that possibly sounding defensive, it came across innocent and horribly confused.

Leslie stared at the Boy Wonder incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me."

"W-what?" Dick snapped his head around to her.

"You just exploded."

"What?" Dick stared in shock. "How'd that happen? How am I still alive?"

"Well…" Leslie corrected her misspoken words, "You were _caught_ in an explosion, you didn't _explode_."

"Oh, ok…" he said, still painfully confused.

"Dick?" Bruce asked again. Something was not right.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

" _Dick_." By now both Leslie and Alfred were quiet, awaiting the answer to the billionaire's question- or demand, whichever it was.

"I- I don't remember." Dick finally relented.

"Remember what?" Bruce wasn't so sure if that was a bad thing, after all he had been through the past three months… but still.

"I don't know…"

"Dick, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Well…" Dick met his eyes. "Thing is, I don't remember… _anything_." Leslie's eyes widened, Alfred gulped and Bruce stiffened.

"Dick… what's your name?" Alfred bit his lip.

"I don't know."

 **Dun, dun, DUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! That is my preview. Bam. And to make this clear, the whole story line has nothing to do with the amnesia, that's just a piece of the ridiculously complex storyline. Oh, and GrayBats, this is part of the story we were talking about! Anyway! So yep, and see ya later! Bye! Love you guys!**

 **~Universe**


	20. Chapter 19: Innocent Confessions Part II

**I nearly cried. During this one, it's so sad, but so... hopeful! I like it. I kinda' have my own idea for each of the origin stories for the batfam, but they all stay within the general idea. But don't worry, this one is not a story about origins, so... yeah. Please enjoy and please review. You're killing me people! Well, maybe... SUGGESTIONS WELCOME! (:**

 **DISCLAIMER: SO, once upon a time there was a little kid. This little kid knew nothing about superheroes. Then they watched Young Justice. And they liked Robin a lot. So then they watched The Batman, and liked Robin even more, and liked Batman a lot, and then also loved Batgirl. Then they watched Young Justice season 2 and was like "WHO DIS NEW ROBIN?!" So they looked him up and didn't like him. And then they learned there was ANOTHER Robin who was Batman's "blood" son, they were like "NEVER! I HATE THIS DAMIEN!" and then they learned about another Robin, who was named Jason, who died, and yet ANOTHER Robin named Stephanie who was a BLONDE GIRL (nothing wrong with that, but for a Robin?) But then they liked Tim. And then they liked Jason. And then they learned Stephanie turned into Batgirl, which was OK, so they accepted them and soon found they LOVED them, (especially Jason) and excepted them. But they also learned about Cass, but although the rest took some time, they immediately liked Cassandra. And they loved them to the point that they were their fictional family. But they didn't own them. They were the person's imaginary family. Not their property. And they don't make profit off them. That is me. Ha.**

The next morning, Robin woke to find Artemis gone. He stood up and stretched his little limbs in ways that clearly held his previous contortionist flexibility.

He stared at the door handle, it was a weird shape, and he didn't want to go out in the big hall alone, so he settled with taking the air vents, like he does so often to get places. He was on his way to the kitchen when he heard soft breathing. He turned an extra right and found Jason sitting, eyes closed, leaning against the tin wall of the shaft.

"Jaybird?" his voice echoed a bit.

Jay's eyes shot open and he whipped his head around to see Dicky blinking at him with big owl eyes.

"What's wrong?" Dick asked, cuddling at his brother's side.

"N-nothing…"

"Jay."

Jason looked at his brother, who had his mask in his pocket for now, revealing brilliant electric eyes that were so bright they seemed to pop right out like a 3D image.

He sighed, forcing back nearly black wavy red bangs. "A year and a half ago tomorrow."

"Huh?" Of course he didn't remember, three-year-olds don't even know their months yet, let alone dates.

"A year ago, I tried to join a gang. They laughed at me, and challenged me to do the impossible in order to join: steal the Batmobile tires."

"Uh-huh?" Dick, ever attentive, hugged his brother's arm as he sat by him.

"And I was stupid enough to try." Jason scoffed at his own stupidity. "I found it while Batman- the _fricking BATMAN_ fought Joker. I was scared. But my gang had been caught, and on the streets, you need friends- especially if you're a kid- if you don't want to end up caught in a human-trafficking unit. I needed this gang. So I tried."

"But obviously, Batman caught me. I so thought I was dead. He knocked me out, but I thought I died. Then I woke up, and guess where I was? The Batcave! He brought me to the _Batcave!_ I was terrified, and yet amazed, it was so beautiful, soaring ceilings, glowing platforms, the BATMOBILE, and to my amazement, a case with several costumes in it: the Batsuit. The scuba, cold, heat, and all the rest of 'em! The only one missing was the normal one. And then, and then… there were yours. All the same types, yours even held your original."

"Scaly panties?" Dick wrinkled his nose. "I only wore that one once."

"Twice."

"That was Joker!" he insisted, and Jason laughed.

"I never thought, Robin was, well, you were only a little older than me! And yet, I'd seen your silhouette a couple times, you did impossible things! You were a hero! And I- I was a street rat, a gang kid, a thug you protect people _against_. Then Batman came in, and, well, everything happened, and you adopted me."

"You, the Boy Wonder, Gotham's own Billionaire Baby-" Dick wrinkled his nose at one of his media titles- "Mathlete genius, acrobatic, prodigy, you accepted me, you _loved_ me! You helped convince Bruce to train me! You held me during nightmares, you taught me acrobatics, you wanted me, a street rat, thug, someone who spit dirt all over you, stole your stuff, degraded you, hit you, after all this, all you did was hold me. Love me, street rat, unwanted by my own parents, and now… a year later, it's no longer perfect prodigy Boy Wonder or Dick Grayson, or pitying Billionaire Bruce Wayne and grumpy Batman, but my brother, and my dad. And I… I'm still a nobody, and you love me. You love _me._ "

Jason jumped when two tiny hands were placed firmly, cupping his face. "Jayjay…" Dick began, his blue eyes on fire. "You are Jason. That's all you'll ever be. All you ever will _need_ to be to be enough. Tomorrow is when..."

"It all started." Jason supplied, his teal eyes set on his brothers electric.

"Tomorrow is when you stole those tires, and desperate or not, I am proud of you. You are Jason Wayne, forget you're past, if they didn't want you, they didn't deserve you. But I want you, and even I probably don't deserve you, so despite your past, what matters is who. You. Are. Now. And you, you're just right. And I am _your_ brother. And Bruce, he is our Dad. Yours, mine. The past is the past, we are a family, and we will always be, I'll love you, no matter what. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die, I frickin' promise."

Jason looked at his brother searchingly, ignoring the new word he taught Dick, and would probably get another month of shining the Batmobile for.

"You promise?"

"I do. I really, really, do." The burning eyes were so honest and pure, like real fire.

After this, the two brothers sat quietly in the air vent together, Jason couldn't believe he'd actually had confided in Dick, but something about the innocent and excepting three-year-old made him feel safe, safe to tell him… anything.

And then, they eventually fell asleep.

Little did they know that this would make a very painful morning for the rest of the Team.

 **MWAHAHAHA! Poor team, but I have little sympathy! Haha! Anyway, remember the poll, and PLEASE REVIEW! I'll love you forever. I will. I want to give a special thanks to GrayBats, as they have been helping me plan my next story! (: Thank you all and goodnight!**

 **~Universe**


	21. Chapter 20: Bat-Bird-Rattlers

**And I hath returned! WITH HORRIBLE NEWS! I wrote another at least half a chapter after this but stupid me decided to wait another thrity seconds to save me and my computer shut down, without Autosave. Therefore, I am frantically trying to write another couple chapters so I will not be late. I SHALL TRY! Oh, and people I shall love forever:**

 **GrayBats**

 **grayson4life (you're about to see what makes it a bad morning, it includes a couple nearly slit throats)**

 **and cutie0612!**

 **That's right! I kept track! They are on my "Love Forever List"! Haha! Thank you guys! Alright... anything else...? Nuh uh, but, um... yeah, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nothing here I own. There are no OCs in this chapter, but if there ever are I don't lay claim to them either! I am not a hypocrite, and would actually feel quite flustered if someone copied my work, cause that's like the best compliment EVER!**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT IN MY ROOM?!" Artemis glared at the ginger, eye twitching.

"I don't know! You told me to go get him, and he was gone! The door wasn't even opened!"

"No duh, he could've closed it, Kid Idiot!"

"He didn't, I checked the video footage!"

"Yet you didn't even see he left the room?!"

"NO! I DIDN'T, YOU-"

"Um, what is going on?" Kaldur asked, coming in just in time to cut off further escalation.

"HE LOST THE LITTLE-" But despite his efforts, Artemis began to answer with continued rage.

"You can stop there." Everyone spun to see a calm Red Arrow walk in with civvies and shades.

"What- Roy! Hey bro! Where you've been?" waddled Wally, secretly seeking shelter in the taller red.

"Stuff. What did you guys lose?" At this Wally paled considerably.

"THE IDIOT LOST ROBIN!" Artemis screamed.

"Uh… how do lose a thirteen year old?"

"You have not been informed, my friend?" Kaldur looked politely confused.

"No." Roy snapped, eyes narrowing behind the shades. Why'd he wear those when everyone in the room knew his secret ID? Well, it made him feel like he had _some_ privacy. After all, it wasn't his choice to reveal it to his replacement.

"He's a three year old." Connor deadpanned, walking in and sitting at the bar, patiently waiting for Megan who had excitedly volunteered to make breakfast when they found they were sitting last night.

Roy gaped, looking to an uncomfortable Kaldur for confirmation. The dark-skinned Atlantian nodded. "On our last mission."

"You mean other than the one babysitting two ninjas," Artemis snorted.

"Wait- you mean to tell me- Robin was _de-aged_ and _I_ wasn't told, and now you're _babysitting_ him and you _LOST_ him!?" Roy grew steadily more ticked throughout his incredulous demand.

"Um… yah." Wally tried a weak smile.

"You guys are idiots." Roy would've face-palmed if he weren't so proud, but he was, so instead he took charge. "Okay, Superboy, use heat-vision to check the warehouses, when Megan wakes-"

"I'm here, what's going on?" the green girl yawned, running a hand through tangled hair.

"They lost Robin. Anyway, you check the rafters and such, Wally, you take the vents-"

"Why the vents?"

"Do you even know who we're talking about?" Roy rolled his eyes. The look on Wally's face answered him enough. "Anyway, I'll go with you, Artemis, do whatever the heck you do, Aqualad, you're base of controls. Got it?"

"Got it." They answered, minus an annoyed Artemis as Roy gave each a tracker so Aqualad could, well, keep track of them. And why, might you ask, is the reason this was taken as seriously as a death-defying mission? Well… because it was. If they couldn't find the two by the time the Bat got back…

"You forgot, didn't you?" Wally froze midway from cramming himself in the vent after everyone had split up.

"What?" Roy snapped, impatient for him to continue.

"If they find them asleep…"

"Crap." The archer realized his mistake. "We should have connected a mindlink, no matter how much I hate you all in my head."

* * *

The next three hours pas in a blur of continually getting lost, reaching dead-ends, and finding nothing. That was the Cave's ridiculous ventilation system for you, especially the fact that most of the tunnels the two had to army crawl in and were still uncomfortably smashed.

Eventually, the two tumbled greedily out of a shaft and right onto an extremely ticked green archer. A string of profanity ran out, and a few minutes later they were once again in the network of systems, this time running from that certain ticked green archer.

Twenty minutes later, Wally decisively announced a snack-stop, making his way to the kitchen. But, of course, they made a wrong turn, landing them heading down a larger, albeit still small, but larger shaft. That's when Wally froze as if they'd found a rattler.

Peering over the freckled boy's shoulder, Roy couldn't help but let out a small swear word, freezing when it echoed unsettlingly on the tin walls of the shaft.

In front of them, Jason lay curled in a ball, a tiny Dick curled within that ball. The rattler analogy was surprisingly fitting. They couldn't move, make a sound, anything. If they did, Bat-Instincts would kick in before the two were even fully awake, and the archer and the speedster would have no chance to walk away unharmed.

Thus, they sat there frozen, not exactly knowing what to do. After about twenty extremely uncomfortable minutes, Roy took a slow crawl back, minding any sound, then another and another. The archer flinched when Wally tried to follow and made small scuttling sounds along the shaft.

They both froze, trying to gauge a reaction from the two Bats-Birds-Rattlers. Nothing. Wally sighed in relief, and Roy face-palmed. He really did this time.

Instantly, the first thing you'd notice were two glowing electric blues that seemed to dance with the stars. Then you'd see two brilliant teals with small touches of occasional navy, glowing dramatically. Then, no one could notice anything, they moved to fast, and within seconds, Jason had twisted Wally into a knot-like structure that had to hurt, a birderang pressing against the back of his neck. Dick had Roy on his knees, pressing his torso to his calves, arms pinned by one tiny hand, the other holding a birderang to his throat.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Wally squeaked, and Roy started trying to wake Dick up enough to know he wasn't the Joker or something.

The birderangs drew a couple drops of crimson, before Roy could manage to get Dick out of his haze by screaming, "Baby Bird!" only few called the ebony that, and he looked confused for a second, the pressure lifting slightly from the archer's throat.

Then Dick blinked, one huge disappearance of glowing electric and the return. "Woy?"

"Yeah, it's me, Baby Bird, now get the 'rang away from me!"

Dick hesitantly removed it, still ready to pounce like a cat. Roy brought out one of the flashlights they'd had and flicked it on. Dick screamed in surprise and covered his eyes, batting blindly at the light.

"Dick, look at me, it's Roy," a second later the bird squinted, eyes tearing a little at the sudden light in the dark vent. He studied for a moment before crawling up to him like a two-year-old, and curled up in his lap, yawning like a kitten.

Roy smirked. He was still quite surprised at Dicky being so tiny, but he was, admittedly, adorable. And tiny, really tiny, but I already said that.

"PLEASEDON'THURTME!I'MTOOYOUNGTODIE!PLEASE!JASON!ROY-HEEEELLLPPP!" Wally was babbling and screaming in fast motion, making Jason put a slit in his neck in an effort to shut the speedster up.

Wally screamed, it wasn't deep, but that birderang was _cold_! Roy, deciding to intervene, shook Dick, who was already almost asleep again. "Dick! Stop Jason!"

"Why?" the three year old mumbled groggily.

"He's hurting Wally!"

"Why?"

"JUSTGETIMOFFME!GETIMOOOOOOFFFFFFF!"

Dick crawled out of Roy's lap and up to Jason, where he took the birderang out of his hand and dragged his teal-eyed brother over to Roy, where the younger curled up in his lap again.

Jason glared at Roy for a minute, then recognition dawned and he cracked a slightly sleepy smile. "Hey, Roy!"

"Hey there." Roy quirked a relieved eyebrow as Wally grudgingly lied himself in the corpse-pose to relieve his recently unnaturally bent self.

"We've been looking for you guys for hours!" Wally groaned, but the two just smirked and crawled away, chit-chatting about breakfast like the birds they were. Wally and Roy just shrugged, they probably had the whole layout memorized, heck, Dick may have helped _plan_ it.

Soon, they tumbled into the kitchen (well, Roy and Wally did, Dick ad Jason landed as gracefully as gazelles). Roy went to notify the frantic team, and Wally got started on the fridge.

 **So... hope you liked, PLEASE review, and if anyone wants to, like chit or chat, I would love to, or anything... and so yep! Suggestions welcome! Like seriously, they are! Hehe! Bye, people that I care for dearly!**

 **~Universe**

PS: my poll is closed, we are going with no Bruce/Selina! Sorry for those who wanted it, you should have voted (unless you did) and I'm putting up a new one, I want to get my Christmas story done early (I'm going to be posting one chapter a day as a count-down for Christmas, you got that right, TWELVE chapters!) and it is up to you to decide what it is, so check it out please, thanks, and BYE! (:


	22. Chapter 22: The Drama Is Da Mission

**Otay, hey people! I am baaack! So, despite my horror at having no more chapters, I got this done. To let the readers of Guys Will Be Girls and The League's One Weakness know, I am working on those chapters. I promise. They're coming along, but not finished yet. I am trying hard. Anyway, here you go!**

 **DISCLAIMER: So... today I got some Marvel Stretchy-Pants... but I still don't own DC.**

M'gann took a seat after feeding her friends, cooing as little Robin licked Nutella off his fingers.

He looked at them before showing them to Jason, who nodded distractedly, focusing instead on his own PB&J, so Dick carefully licked each smear of chocolate nuttiness off his hands before eating the other quarter of his Nutella and Raspberry jelly sandwich.

He finished, a smear of chocolate still on his cheek, and slid of his stool at the bar, walking over to where Roy was eating a ham and cheese at the dining table.

"Woy?"

"Uh?"

"Can I have a bite?" he asked nicely. Roy tore of the corner of his sandwich and handed it to him, turning back to his book.

Dicky took it and nibbled at it before sighing contentedly and setting his chin on the archer's knee, his tiny fists clenched in the jeans his round cheeks rested on. He sat like that a little while, Megan and Zee cooing at how cute he was.

Eventually, Dick crawled onto Roy's lap and curled up, yawning like a kitten. He was tired. And…

"Woy?"

"Yeh?"

"I want Daddy."

"Yeah, well, he's not here."

Dick pouted. "But I miss him!"

"Sorry, Baby Bird, he's on a mission, remember?"

"Bu…" he sighed. "O… kay. But, I wanna play!" his eyes brightened and he jumped up, bouncing on Roy's lap, but he was so little and light-weight that it didn't cumber either of them.

"Ok, go play with Jay." Roy said offhandedly.

"Hey!" Jason protested. "I'm still eating!"

"And so am I, but he's your brother." Roy patted Dick's raven locks fondly.

"You're babysitting us! Not the other way around!" Jay pointed out, pouting.

"Uh, yeah, that's the _Team's_ mission, and I'm not on your little club so I can just leave."

"Woy!" Dick grabbed the archer's face, forcing him to look up from his book. "I wanna' play with _you_! Not Scary Green Lady, Grumpy Superman, Kidnapping Carrot, or Fishy! I wanna' play with _you_!" he whined, pouting adorably.

Roy couldn't help but crack a smile at the names Dick had given the Team, how fitting they were… he looked at the little boy staring imploringly into his eyes. "Fine…but we are playing what I want to play, got it?" he gave in.

"Oksey dokesy! How about hide-"

"WE ARE NOT PLAYING HIDE-AND-GO-SEEK EVEN IF YOU GIVE ME PUPPY EYES." Roy said firmly. He still remembered last time he'd given in… that had been a very long seventy-two-hours (yes, had only taken three days, and they ended up being found by a very ticked Batman upon returning from a mission anyway).

"Oh…" he looked a little downtrodden before perking up. "How 'bout… I KNOW! WOY! WOY! I wanna play!"

"You said that." Superboy pointed out from his position enjoying static.

"NO! I wanna' do some acting! Can we, _pwease? PWEASE?!"_

"Um… but…" RA looked at the mini ninja before sighing. The frickin puppy eyes worked even without a mask. "Fine…"

* * *

A while later…

"Okay, M'gann, you have to play these six parts…"

"Why does she get to be so many people? I don't get that many!" Wally whined, causing Roy (the director) shot him a haughty glare.

Nevertheless, Jay answered for him. "Because she can _shape shift_ , Kid Dolt."

Sheepishly, Wally nodded his ascent.

"Anyway, Kaldur, this is your part, and Artemis, with a touch of makeup you'll take these two parts… Zatanna, you're in charge of that, and costumes, and here is your three parts, can you take more using brief Glamour Charms?"

"Sure, no prob." Newly proclaimed Head of Costumes and Makeup Artist nodded.

"Great, I'll do most of the cameras, Dick… can you even do computer stuff anymore?" Roy looked at the three year old stubbornly sitting on his hip (he refused to be put down).

"A wittle bit. But Jay can help some, I taught him." Dick pinched his fingers and squinted one eye signifying "little."

Roy looked to the crimson-black haired pre-teen and received a short nod of approval.

"Okay… so Dicky you'll be this part," Roy handed Dick the highlighted script with his part. "Jason, you'll take on these three parts, don't worry, two of them are just extras, and please help Dick because… I don't know if he even can read, also, you're with me when we need to put the footage together, and all the technological stuff, Kaldur and Wally, you're in charge of sets… with my approval, of course, Superboy, you help them and you get two parts… one is just a line long… M'gann you are in charge special effects, and Artemis, help where needed. Everyone got it?"

"Got it!" Came a chorus of voices.

"Alright, read over the scripts, and remember, we have Zeta tubes, anywhere in the world is fine, etc. Now, get going!"

And just like that, they were a Team on a Mission.

 **Okay! Funny story, I was re-reading the first couple chapters and realized a major change happened in the story- Wally knows Dick's secret ID! XD Oh well, I've really warmed up to the Terrible Trio quite a bit, and include them in just about every story... from here on out. Anyway, please check out my Poll, I need to start my Christmas story soon in order to have it done in time. Also, I put up some of my Universes and also some future Ideas... go ahead and tell me what you would like to see after I finish Guys Will be Girls. I got a wonderful suggestion for how long the story should be, but I have come to a slightly irrational decision that I want to make it at least 200 pages on Word, so you guys can always stop reading... or stay along for the ride! Yay!**

 **And hey, the _second_ I get 6 reviews I'll update (well... as close to a second as I can get). So review mah fwendz! **

**Last, I decided to say...**

 **Dick: _W_ _hat? What do you wanna say, Universe?_**

 **I was getting to that.**

 **Jason: _Hurry up. I have a speedster to sedate- I meant..._**

 **Well, maybe I could say it if you'd stop interrupting me. Anyway-**

 **Wally: _HELPME! INEEDIMMEDIATEHELPFROMDEMON-BAT!_**

 **Wally, I haven't brought Dami back in yet.**

 **Wally: _I was talking about- ack! Thhaasyssonn..._**

 **Jason, did you-**

 **Jason: _Shuddup, he won't DIE. His metabolism's too fast. Just make him sick a while._**

 **Seriously, people, you are insufferable...**

 **Dick: _So, what were you going to say?_**

 **Oh, yeah... I can't remember.**


	23. Chapter 23: Wally and Kal, and the Girls

**Okay. Honest truth? I felt like no one liked this story for a chapter. And that made me sad. But I'm back.**

 **And sad.**

 **I don't own.**

* * *

Wally looked over the lines and area.

"Hey, Kal, I think we should go to Alaska for this scene."

"Why?" Kaldur's silver eyes turned to the page of the script Wally was on.

"Because, running through the snow, mountains… trees… Alaska."

"Mm… I see, but we should probably not do the falling in the water part there."

"You're right…! We should do it in Hawaii!" Kaldur quirked an eyebrow at the speedster.

"No, remember that place that's covered in ice but monkeys get into the water because it's warm?"

"Yu-huh- oh! You're right! That would be perfect 'cause it _looks_ cold but it's not! Now where is it…" he mumbled, fumbling with his pencil.

"Japan." Artemis walked past from the door to the left of the lounge into the right leading to the hall with the bedrooms holding a bunch of fabric squares.

"What- how'd you know?!" Wally sputtered. How did she even hear the conversation?

"Because, you idiot, they are called _Japanese_ Macaques for a reason." She snorted, leaving.

"Oh… well, I knew that…" Wally muttered, scribbling down the location on his notepad.

"I was thinking West Virginia for this one," Kaldur showed Wally the page. Wally scanned over it with superspeed, nodding.

"Uh… but why West Virginia?"

"The trees."

"So…? West Virginia has a lot of trees or something?"

"They're gorgeous this time of year." Artemis informed, walking past with two bolts of fabric in her arms. From the left to the right.

Wally shook himself out of his confused state at this and nodded, pulling up some pictures on his phone. "Geez Louise… that _is_ pretty." He wrote it down in his notebook, along with the scene.

"I can't think of anywhere for scene 16." Kaldur pursed his lips. Wally flipped it to the page.

"'No,' says sadly, 'Sometimes… I just can't do it anymore, Alex.'" Wally read aloud. "Uh… gosh… how 'bout…? Maybe an ocean scene, yeah, that's what it wants, although technically we could do it at a lake and make it look like an ocean scene… California?"

"It is a common place for beach stereotypes," Kaldur thought aloud. Then he nodded. "I remember one with a cliff, and clean sand and gray ocean. It was beautiful."

"Alright, then… what's it called?"

"I do not recall." Kaldur said, unconcerned. "The Atlantian name for it was Arabien."

"Ara-byen?"

"Arabien, like Arabian. Except pronounced different and with an 'e' instead of an 'a'."

"Okay…" Wally jotted it down. "Perfect."

"Ch? You? Anything but perfect, Baywatch." Artemis' snide remark followed her and her sewing machine from the _left_ to the _right_. Wally just about tore his hair out. How'd she keep doing that?!

"Wally," Kaldur ignored Artemis' repeatedly strange entrances. "How are we going to film the mansion scene?"

"Oh- that? Rob knows a guy." He didn't tack on "Who happens to be his multi-billionaire father who lives in a giant mansion."

"Okay, then, who might they be, may I ask?"

"Mah, just some rich dude in Gotham. Don't ask how they know each other, I don't even know…" yeah, that's a lie, but telling the truth would put him in the limelight for Bat-Wrath.

"Mm. I see."

"But who is he?" Artemis came in- through the stinking LEFT door! Gah!

"Uh… Bruce Wayne?"

Artemis squeaked. Just some rich dude. Ch, yeah right. "His kid goes to my school. He helps me in Calculus!"

"Oh… so you know a guy too…" Wally stuttered nervously.

"Of course I do! Everyone knows of Bruce Wayne!" Artemis cried, flabbergasted.

"But- he _knows_ him…"

"I'm texting Dick…" Artemis frowned, but continued walking, after all, she needed to get this thread to Zee.

"Bruce Wayne? I vaguely remember him. Doesn't he help fund the League?"

"Yeeeaaahhh… occasional donations and stuff." Wally shifted. "Anyway, what about Scene 23?"

* * *

"Aw! He is soooo cute!" Zatanna squealed, zipping up the parka around a giggling mini boy wonder.

The door slammed open and Artemis came in, muttering about "Some rich guy…" then she saw Robin.

"Awww!" She melted. The kid really was too adorable. A while ago, Roy realized in order to shoot a movie, they would need to find a way around the whole "Bat's Wear Masks. No Exceptions." rule. Therefore, the archer and the two birds had disappeared for a while, returning without masks.

No one really knew what Roy did, if they had colored contacts or something, but Dick had the most beautiful navy blues, and Jay's eyes matched.

So now they looked on at round cheeks, unbearably long lashes, perfectly mussed raven hair, pink lips, and huge, gorgeous blues. In. A. Stinking. Parka.

His navy blues twinkled and his small smile showed tiny pearl-white teeth. His hands were wrapped in mittens, and oh the glory… he was simply darling.

The three girls fussed a bit, cooing on occasion at how adorable three-year-old Rob was, before Jay burst in, his navy blues lit with fiery fury. "Girls! Come on! You promised that if we let you have Rob then you wouldn't get distracted!" They looked down sheepishly as Jay sighed.

"Come 'ere, Birdy. Is that parka hot?" Jason took it off when Dick scampered obediently up to him. Jason got a wicked smirk. "Hey… _Baby Bird_."

Dick blinked then shrugged, jumping a little on the balls of is feet and curling his hands in the universal command for "Pick me up or I will not be happy." Jason smirked bigger and complied, walking out of the room leaving several very disappointed teens. Zatanna sighed.

"Soo… back to the matter at hand, we need a costume for Scene 8. It's going to be cold- but Robby's not in this one, the characters are Emerald, Avalon, and Jake. So… Arty, Connor, and me. We need coats."

The girls continued, deciding upon dresses, parkas, swimsuits, etc., ordering some, making others (thanks to Artemis' skill with a needle- after all, who made her suits before she had Oliver's secret way of getting uniforms without leaving a trace? She also secretly didn't exactly trust his way, whatever it was).

And that is what the girls were doing.

* * *

 **Next time: what Superboy and Dick are doing, and what are Roy and Jay doing? Dun, dun, duuuuuuuun! Not really.**

 **So please review... please?**

 **Thanks! Bye!**

 **~Universe**


	24. Chapter 24: What Superboy's Doing

**I own.**

 **Nothing.**

* * *

Superboy was peacefully watching static, Dick curled up asleep in his lap, Jay having put him down after stealing him from the girls and giving him to the only person who wouldn't be distracted by the sleeping little angel. Oh look- Supey's favorite swirl pattern was on!

* * *

 **Here is my update.**

 **Please REVIEW!**

 _ **~Universe**_


	25. Chapter 25: And ACTION!

**Hello everyone, happy new year!**

 **I own nadda**

* * *

"Okay, soo… I ordered the cameras and the rest of the junk we need, and I talked to Alfred, took Dicky away from the girls and put him down, checked on Kaldur and Wally- they have almost all the places figured out- so… what next?"

"We start visiting the places they want." Roy said, sanding up from his office chair and storming out (Roy always storms because… he's always stormy or something like that…) followed by Jason, who glided out as if his feet didn't even touch the ground (it was a Bat thing).

Roy and Jason met up with Artemis, who was holding three dresses, as they made their way to the living room in which Kaldur and Wally were working.

They came through the door, causing the easily distracted speedster to look up. His jaw dropped and he shouted a loud "GAH!"

Jason cocked his head with a look of disgust and confusion before shrugging. He was suddenly across the room looking through Wally's notebook on the couch.

"Hey-! What? How'd you do that?" Wally glared at the dark red-head. Jason quirked a demeaning eyebrow in respnse.

"Uh… I walked over and took it?" He said like he was speaking to a dumb little child.

Wally's eye twitched. "Argh! And how does Arte-!" Wally stopped, noticing that the blonde archer was already gone. "GAH! Never mind!" he grumped.

Kaldur calmly looked up from his script and computer screen. "Do you approve the places we have appointed?"

Jason gave a lopsided yet thoughtful scowl. "Yah… but you spelled Arabian wrong. And… what does the Arabian have to do with the scene?" he asked as he compared the locations to the script on his clipboard.

"No, my friend. The Arabien is a beach, but I could not remember the land-dwellers name for it so I used the Atlantian. It is in southern California."

"Okay…" Jason nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think its-" _Ding!_ Jay paused and picked up his phone. "Oh, looks like Roy and I need to go pick up the equipment, see yah guys later." He stood and promptly disappeared.

"Frickin' Bats and their frickin' disappearing…" Roy muttered as he stalked off.

Wally and Kaldur just looked at each other and shrugged in agreement (although Kaldur would never use such course language to describe it) with the archer.

Then Artemis walked through with a suit and red tie. "Think it's a good color on you, Wally?" she asked. She then slipped through the doorway to the right.

"GAH!"

* * *

Sometime later, Superboy was holding a groggy Robin while the girls were dressing everyone up in their assigned costumes.

Zatanna slipped her arms around the three year old and took him to the ground, where she wrapped him in the light blue Eskimo Parka from earlier, the huge gray, white, and brown lining framing his little face. She put on some gray snow pants, black and light blue snow boots, blue mittens, and a red scarf with a white snowman.

"Aren't you the cutest thing?" She asked him. He rubbed his navy blues with his mittens, a little smile dancing on his lips. He pitched forward and hugged Zatanna, sniffing before curling into her with closed eyes.

She awed and stood, "Emutsoc ym ni em tup." A small swirl of light put her in a pastel pink parka with brown lining and white snow pants.

"Alright! Let's go!" Roy snapped, walking through the Zeta tube.

The Team followed, and Wally took a minute to run ahead to scout for the perfect space. He came back and brought them one by one to the location, being rewarded by Jason with a special high-calorie cinnamon roll- developed by Team Flash and baked by Alfred. Needless to say, Wally took it with gusto.

Roy set up cameras, and started shouting directions. Megan morphed into her first part, long black hair, icy navy blue eyes and pale skin mixed with a black cloak. She was super dramatic, needless to say, but the wide grin and Megan's normal chipper voice kind of sent a strange effect.

Wolf, who was brought along as he was to be participating in some of the scenes, had lied curled around a napping Dick possessively, and probably would have disappeared into the snow if it weren't for the touch of blue parka. Even then you could miss them if you hadn't seen them lay down.

Roy clapped twice, calling loudly. "Places, everyone!" the Team complied. He then, with a huge grin, yelled, "AND… ACTION!"

* * *

 **You know what i find ironic?**

 **How many reviews i got ast chapter.**

 **Thank you guys, keep it up!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! (you know you want to...)**

 **Oh, and there seemed to be confusion about the the preview. It is of another story... yeah, so great! Bye guys!**

 _ **~Universe**_


	26. Chapter 26: Super Bad Chapter

A beautiful woman with long, pitch black hair and cold, calculating navy blue eyes swept quickly across the snow laden ground, eerily leaving no footsteps in the obviously deep snow behind her. She seemed to be hurrying, frantically trying to outrun fate and time itself.

She entered the trees, tall pines swooning and slouching under the crystals that hindered their magnificent branches. She turned the corner, finding herself to be in the looming entrance of a cave, a black pocket in the face of the earth that called as if from hell itself.

She seemed to hesitate a moment before walking in. Light glanced off of ancient stalagmites as she ran her fingers across the silkily smooth wet wall. She pushed her hood down, revealing porcelain skin, flush pink lips, and eyes that told of much horror.

Eventually, as she seemed to be looking for something, a voice came. "Wa ram de vul?"

She looked up, seeming to recognize but not fully comprehend the dialect. "I…" she faltered in a way that seemed uncharacteristic, as her posture screamed confident and perfect in every way. "The ti kim… hul?"

The voice came back, it was soft, but endlessly evil, boring and seeing the darkest shadows within your being, ready to show your most guarded secrets to an unforgiving world. "I know your tongue, Aram."

The woman, in reply, was quiet for a moment. "Thank you."

"Why do you seek me?"

She blinked, still searching for the owner of the voice. "I need… reprieve."

"From?"

"My duties. The world had gone askance, and I need to leave."

"You know what you are doing, Aram?"

"Yes." She whispered emotionally. "I do."

"Are you sure you wish to leave?"

"Yes. To the depths."

"As you wish, Aram Del Levine."

"AND SCENE!"

* * *

"I have to say, Roy-boy," Artemis smirked. "Pretty intriguing script."

"Huh. Like you could do better."

"That was a compliment!"

"So… how did I do?" Megan interrupted by asking the tentative question.

Artemis turned her attention. "Meg! You were _amazing_! I honestly didn't know you had it in you, to act so cold and… I dunno… _calculating_."

"Yes. You did a good job." Roy said, looking over the recording.

"Ignore him," Artemis sniffed. "You were great."

"I just said that!" Roy glared.

Artemis followed her own advice and ignored him, instead guiding her friend to sit down by Wolf. That's when they noticed Dick.

"I just can't over it," Artemis whispered to Megan.

"What?"

"Just… how _adorable_ he is. I mean, now that I think about it, thirteen year old Robin is pretty adorable too, but three…? It's just, so weird to have him de aged in the first place, but then he is so stinking adorable? It's just… not just… he's too cute. It makes me want to leave him this way forever."

Megan giggled in response. "I know, right?!"

Roy snapped his fingers again. "Come on guys! We need to be ready for the next scene!"

* * *

 **please review and i own exactly nothing.**


	27. Chapter 27: Magnitude

**Ok, sorry about the time this took.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Who said i did? Because i most definitely do NOT own this stuff.**

 **...or do i?**

* * *

The lights in the Zeta whirled, and through it stumbled the team, plus Jason and Roy.

Roy held a sleeping Robin, something he'd done a surprising amount of times. He and Jason threw the equipment on the floor, tripping over and flopping onto the couches. Robin fussed a bit, turning a steely glare on Roy. Roy in his turn raised an eyebrow at the teeny tiny being who, despite looking murderous, refused to move from his spot cuddled between the archer and the couch. Roy snorted and patted him on the head, leaning back to sleep.

Unfortunately, Batman had another idea.

 _"INCOMING MESSAGE."_

The Team groaned, dragging themselves like zombies to their feet. Roy, however, simply peeked open one eye, then muttered peaceably: "This is why I don't work with the League." Jason snorted, sitting up from his corpse position on the floor.

"Toodles, suckers."

The Team, particularly Artemis, sent a scathing glare before limping out of the room. Jason and Roy both drifted off to sleep when…

"ROY!"

"GAH!" the red-head jumped, swinging his head around wildly. Robin woke up groggily. He started whining and crying like a puppy.

In the room came a very distressed Black Canary, looking like she'd just been in explosion- literally, her suit and hair was charred, she had nasty burns and bleeding cuts inching up her body and she appeared to be limping.

"Uh… Dinah?" Roy rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Dinah limped angrily over to him, about to start screaming when a tiny voice piped. "Auntie Dinah? Are you hurt?"

The blonde blinked, all distress evaporating for a moment to make way for confusion.

"Who…?" She froze. " _DICKY?!_ "

"Mu-huh?"

"Oh gosh, I heard, but… You are _adorable!_ "

Roy snorted. "Right. Now why did you come here screaming?"

Canary turned her glare on him. "We need you."

"Sorry. Not a Leaguer."

"Yes, but I raised you, so you will _do what I say. UNDERSTOOD?_ "

Roy blinked once. "Understood."

"I'll take care of Dick." Jason yawned, standing up.

Canary jumped with a little but painful screech. "Fricking bats…" she muttered.

Roy watched as Dick slipped his hand into Dinah's and took her to the med-wing. Jason turned to him, cocking an eyebrow. "I changed my mind." He said. "Batman needs a Robin."

Roy snorted. "Yeah, he's gonna' be _so_ happy about that."

Jason shrugged in response. "Let's go."

* * *

"AND then… Wally pushed me in the water, and I screamed and had to act like I was drowning but I wasnot and I did so well they were actually scared… and then they had to save me and I acted like I passed out and Pretty Lady put blue lip-stuff on me but Jason told me it wasn't manly and-"

The three year old rattled off, carefully wounding the bandage around Dinah's wrist. The blonde didn't really listen, as his three year old voice was a wee bit incomprehensible.

She winced as he tied the knot, but he didn't notice, instead continuing to rattle off. She wiped the soot from her brow, and turned her attention on what she was to do. After all, she couldn't leave the three year old but the world needed her.

She could call Agent A, but he was currently busy helping out Batman. What could she do with the little guy? He was so cute, irrelevant but she couldn't stop drawing back to that point.

That's when inspiration struck.

She ran to the mission room, Robin calling out in protest as he was left behind. She hit call, tapping her foot and waiting with baited breath.

 _"_ _Canary? You are needed-"_

"Not right now, Di. You know what happened to Dicky?"

 _"_ _I was made aware."_

"Well, I need to leave him, but everyone I think of is busy. Iris is newscasting the event, Agent A has to cover Batman-"

 _"_ _How come you are informing me?"_

"Well… I was thinking _maybe_ he _might_ be able to stay with your mother for until this mess is sorted out?" She requested skittishly.

Wonder Woman hesitated a moment before answering. _"I… men are not allowed on Themyscira."_

"But Dick's not even _close_ to being a _man_ , he's barely more than a _baby!_ "

Wonder Woman hesitated more. _"Let me contact my Mother. I will beam to the cave to do so so you may return to battle._ "

"Thank you!"

 _"_ _Do not do that yet._ " Then she hung up.

Dinah sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Auntie Dinah? Was the Aunt Wonder Woman?"

Dinah jumped, looking at the suspiciously teleported three year old Wonder- Toddler Wonder? "Yeah, she'll be-"

 _"_ _Wonder Woman."_

Oh. That was fast. "Come on, chicky. She's here." Dinah took his hand, leading him to the zetas. Wonder Woman was setting down her shield, whipping her long black hair and attempting to wring out the soot.

"Little Warrior." Diana's eyes twinkled and Dinah could see the Amazon had a meltdown-awe on the tip of her tongue.

"Auntie Diana!" Robin gave her a hug, kissing her forehead in an innocence only found in tiny children as she bent down.

Diana hugged him back before sighing and turning to Dinah. "I will do what I can. Do you really think it is the only safe place for him right now?"

"Yes." Dinah smiled sadly. The battle going on right now… not pretty. It was currently centered in Metropolis, and millions of civilians needed to be evacuated. If the adversary got their hands on Robin… well, let's just say it would _not_ end well.

Diana nodded, standing. "Get back to the field, Canary."

Dinah dipped her head in return before taking the zeta out, and one last shaky smile at the child she'd watch grow up- and down, apparently.

The lights lit, and she disappeared.

* * *

Diana looked at the mirage of her mother, shimmering in the mist.

Hippolytus was considering slowly. "You are right, my daughter. Man is inherently evil, however. Perhaps time with us will help shape into being a true human."

Diana raised an eyebrow, but remembered that her mother was doing as she asked and thus decided to refrain from arguing- or defending the fact the men _weren't_ inherently evil. "As you wish." She answered instead.

"Do you agree to my terms?"

"Mother, I do not believe it is my-"

"Nonsense! _You_ are an Amazon and a woman! You will make decisions- not the Man of Bats!"

Diana hesitated a moment, before nodding in agreement to her mother's terms. "I sure hope he will not be angry with me."

"Psht. He'd have no right."

"Mother, how should I get him to the island-?"

"I will send three of our sisters."

"Yes, but I need to return to battle-"

"And you may. Lady Athena and Her Majesty Hera have already agreed to watch over him until Hylla, Kalo, and Kaíra can retrieve him."

Diana's eyes widened. "How…" those were Goddesses! Gods didn't get into things like this!

Hippolytus saw her daughter's confusion and decided to explain. "Lady Athena is very impressed by the cunning of the Bat, as well as his son. She is not easily impressed. And Her Majesty Lady Hera is drawn to the beautiful ties between Father and Son, despite not being blood, but being closer than that. She, as goddess of family, highly honors that. "

Diana just blinked.

"Now, return to battle, Warrior!"

"Oh, yes…" Diana shook herself out of it, and making her way to the Zeta platforms.

"Aunty Diana! Where are you going?!" Robin cried. She smiled, patting his head.

"To battle, Little Warrior."

"But what about me? I don't want to be all alone!" tears welled up in his eyes. She knelt down, studying their different shade for a moment. She slowly reached up, and he got perfectly still. Her fingertip landed on the iris, and came back with a contact. He flinched, blinking rapidly to dispel the tears of having his eye touched as the iris was revealed far more gorgeous than that of the already stunning navy. Not only did the shade change, but the eye fell back to its usual shape, almond and exotic, black lashes refraining from being stretched out as they fell back to a gorgeously thick and curled ebony.

She did the other, smiling as his face regained balance. She kissed his glossy bangs softly. "Needn't worry, Little Bird. The goddesses are watching over you." Indeed, he was in danger only of other gods themselves with both Hera and Athena watching over him. But one Gods got involved, others usually stayed out of it- less risking all-out war, and that was never pretty.

He sniffled, but nodded sadly. He threw his arms around her neck as a goodbye hug. "I love you… Mamá."

Diana's breath caught. Robin had two main mother figures, she herself and… Talia al Ghul, but she preferred to not think of the woman. Dick only called either of the Mamá or 'Ami when he really felt something, whether it be fear, sadness, happiness, or horror, he rarely called them by 'Mom,' but never 'Mami.' Dick had a thing for languages.

She nodded, blinking back tears. And then she took the light, leaving Robin staring at the zeta, completely lost.

* * *

 **Alright, quick catch-up: we know that Superman was captured. Thing is, for once we as in the dark as to what was really happening as the Team. Ad they didn't have there usual super-aware Robin. Jason's good, but he isn't like that- yet. So, what's going is REALLY big, but we only know part of it, because this story is not about the big problem but de-aged Dicky. Eventually, however, I _may_ be able to write the other side as like a sequel to this story. **

**For those following TDT, this follows the same time-line and idea. Right now, Talia's and Bruce's relationship has been long-since terminated, and Bruce and Diana are in a relationship right now, somewhere in the middle to end part of it. Soon after this, they'll get Cass. Not long after Cass, they'll find Dami and Tim will start integrating himself into the family- despite it being still a few years yet until he's adopted.**

 **As always, PLEASE review! They make me super happy!**

 **Lastly, never fear! I'm starting to get a idea of how I'm going to wrap this up! There's two or three ways to go, but one or two will most likely result in an AU, and I'm trying to avoid that so... yep! Thank you guys! Sorry for the super long AN!**

 _ **~Universe**_


	28. Chapter 28:Ari

**WARNING! So this chapter is very special and I couldn't help but do it, HOWEVER. Go back to the last chapter and think VERY hard about who is coming to pick Dick up. DO IT. OK? You'll want to. Done? Find something? No? Yes? Either way- here we go!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own notting.**

* * *

"WHY DO THEY WANT TO GET IN THE MOUNTAIN SO MUCH?!" Annabeth growled. Beside her, Malcolm shrugged.

She honestly didn't get how it came to this. Thanks to another _wonderful_ dream of her Mother she found herself three and a half hours east on Rhode Island, trying to keep a bunch of… things off a mountain.

Ooh, so interesting.

People may have ignored her (psh, ignore Annabeth? Why don't you just sign your own death warrant), but Jason had had the same directions- except from Hera.

And then there were the Amazons. Hylla called to notify she'd been given a dream by one of the First Queens of the Amazons- however, this one was not really intrigued by taking over her group, telling her she was to retrieve something from the mountain and take it to Themyscira, which, if Annabeth remembered correctly (and she usually did) was the island of Amazons.

Thus, the Athena cabin plus Jason had come to the mountain in the tiny coastal town of Happy Harbor to protect it while Hylla made it across the country with two of her Amazons- although it still wasn't clear if they were coming by Pegasus or Plane.

Lightning cracked out of the sky, and Annabeth glanced up to ensure it was Jason, who, as Percy had elegantly whined, looked like a blond Superman darting around the sky fighting some green monster-things.

Her foes stumped her. With all her thinking, she couldn't classify them under any monster she knew. As well as Celestial wasn't doing the trick, but thankfully Athena had warned her so they'd all brought regular weapons.

Jason nose-dived, driving his sword through one of the larger creatures. She was about to swipe at another when a tiny voice screamed loud and clear.

"STOP!"

Annabeth spun just in time to see the door to something other close, leaving just a stretch of grass… and a tiny three-year old in footie-pajamas. He was adorab- hm, sorry.

Her heart skipped a beat as in her distraction one of the monsters slipped past her and brought its claws down at the toddler. She cried out in shock.

However, she needn't worry because the three year old jumped a clean four feet into the air, twisting over the creature and into a back hand-spring. Annabeth personally found it quite comical as the tiny shape did things that simply were not for tiny shapes to do.

He ran toward her after evading the beast, and Annabeth tried to not get fooled. She's learned that the cutest things could be the most dangerous. Who knew? With how it'd just appeared it was probably a conjuring of the Mist to hide a monster or something.

It looked up at her, and the innocence in its eyes almost convinced her otherwise. "You're hurting them!" He screamed, his black eyebrows knit in distress and his lips twisting into a teary pout.

"Well, they're trying to hurt us." She countered, still not convinced it was an actual boy.

"NO! They not! They're G-gnomes! From Cadmus-"

"Cadmus?" Now that was something she could work with! Her thoughts brushed over Bob Jr. for a moment before turning back to the three year old, who had pouted for a second after she'd interrupted

"Yes! And they're trying to mess with the League-"

"The League?"

"YES!" he looked about to have a temper tantrum. "Idiot, idiot, prost ... în cazul în care sunt Αμαζόνες Πριγκίπισσα Αρτεμίδα spus ar veni? Trebuie sa plec! Ea a spus că voi fi în siguranță, dar sunt gnomi! Nu Nu NU NU!" He screamed.

"Some of those words are Greek…" she frowned in surprise. Her eyes widened when she realized what he'd said. Three words Annabeth recognized: Princess, Diana, and Amazons. "Wait- what about Amazons?"

"Huh?" He scowled-pouted at her. "You understand Romany?"

"Romany? No, but some of the words you said were Greek-" she paused to impel a leaping… G-gnome was it? Unfortunately, this caused the boy to get even more upset. "-And I understand _Greek_."

He considered a moment, and she suddenly felt bad killing a creature mercilessly in front of him. Oh well.

"Oh. I don't know much Greek." He admitted. "But I know that θα είναι τρομακτικό και επικίνδυνο. Μην μου κάνει κακό ή θα καλέσω άνθρωπος της Νυχτερίδες." _You are scary and dangerous. Do not hurt me or I'll call the Batman._

She blinked in surprise. Had the kid just threatened her? She supposed he had… wait, did he say Batman?!

Annabeth looked skyward, picking out Jason and crying up to him. It took him a minute but he flew down, staring at the kid wearily.

"Who are you?"

"None of your business!" The kid snapped, folding his tiny arms. Annabeth was not pleased with her need to coo.

"Yes, it kinda' is. Now who are you?"

The little boy pouted, considering. "Θαύμα Αγόρι." He answered.

Jason turned to Annabeth, as he knew Latin, not Greek. Annabeth in return wet her lips and repeated the boy's words. "Wonder Boy."

Jason cocked an eyebrow, sighing as he ran his hands through his cropped hair. Just then a voice yelled from above.

"STEP AWAY FROM HIM!"

Jason and Annabeth instinctually jumped back, staring at the descending chariot. The Pegasai nickered as their hooves met the ground.

Out of the chariot slid Hylla, flanked by two Amazons. Her belt glinted as she pushed past the two and knelt in front of the boy.

"You used the code on them, yes?"

The boy slowly cocked his head, reaching out his fingers and running them across her golden belt as if by magic. He met her eyes again.

"Αυτός είναι ο ιμάντας της γιαγιάς. Πριγκίπισσα Diana μου είπε να εμπιστεύονται το ένα με ιμάντα της γιαγιάς. Εσύ είσαι?" _That is Grandmother's belt. Princess Diana told me to trust the one with Grandmother's belt. Is that you?_

"Naí." Hylla nodded.

The child blinked again. "She told me to tell you my name in Greek. It is Aristarchos, but I don't like the Tarchos part."

"Would you rather be called… Ari?"

The three-year old paused a moment before smiling. "I'm like Artemis! She has a Greek name!"

"Artemis? The goddess?" Annabeth questioned.

"No! The… Wally called her the Goddess of Congeniality!"

"Uh…" Jason trailed, but was interrupted by Hylla.

"Yes, Hippolytus… we thought she was dead, before she contacted us. I didn't want another Otrera problem."

Ari shook his head. "No. I dunno who Otrera is, but Giagiá is nice. You are wearing her belt, Mamá Diana said so."

Annabeth took a second to register his words. "Is he… a demigod?"

Hylla shook her head. "No, Princess Diana is the daughter of one of the First Queens, Hippolytus. I wear her belt. However, Diana is very close to the little guy and thus her mother has consented to care for him for a little while."

Ari nodded, confirming the story. He then looked at Jason. "You fly like a blonde Superman. But Superman is stronger. And he sometimes carries me in the sky. He calls me 'Birdy' 'cause I love to- HORSEY!" As three year olds go, he'd had an impressive attention span thus far.

He leapt up to the pegasus. "She's so pretty!" He giggled. The horse nickered in response. "Are we going to fly them? Please please please please please please-"

"Yes." Hylla stopped his puppy dog eyes. "But in the _chariot._ Queen Hippolytus needs you on the island."

A creature leapt out of nowhere, but somehow the three year old dodged it. On instinct, Hylla lashed out with her sword, dropping the creature dead before it could somehow injure her charge.

Unfortunately, the little boy stared at in shock before mewling like a kitten. "Don't hurt them! They don't mean to!"

Hylla ignored him, nodding instead to Annabeth and Jason. "We need to get him to Themyscira- he's in danger. Thank you for protecting him."

"Hey, it was Hera and Athena who sent us, and it's not like we're allowed to say no to them." Jason pointed out.

Hylla shrugged. "Either way-"

"Hey, hey! Do you have wist tingies like Mamá Diana? Do you? Can you defwect bullets? Mamá Diana says all Ama-ama-amazoooon-ee-annss can do it!"

Hylla blinked in surprise before turning to her Amazon companions. "Kolo, Kaíra, we need to go, now."

They nodded in agreement, helping the boy get situated so he wouldn't fall off the chariot as their Queen turned to her friends and dipped her head.

"Goodbye, Annabeth, Jason."

"Bye, Hylla." Jason nodded his head in return.

"Farewell." She then boarded the chariot and they were off.

* * *

 **Yes. That did just happen. T^T**

 **Although how and why is the question... anyway. Check out my poll, please, and REVIEW! (if you'd be so kind)**

 ** _~Universe_**


	29. Chapter 29: Batman's Baby Birds

**Well... I'm finally back... sorry, guys. I really want to finish so I cane shamelessly start some more stories. (:**

 **I don't anything.**

* * *

Dick spent two weeks with Giagia, or his honorary Grandmother as she quickly became.

Despite most Amazons' prejudice against men, they seemed to have no problem with adorable little boys. Cooing sounded throughout the island for those two weeks. Dick Grayson certainly had the uncanny ability to make anyone fall for him. It was the eyes. And everything else... but the _eyes_.

They taught him how to deflect bullets, giving him miniature (which brought more cooing at their tininess) braces, and even a simple circlet that looked adorable on his brow. He was a little ray of sunshine, as usual, and as Hyppolytus sung him a Greek song to put him to bed, he crawled into her lap and kissed her on the cheek. "Kalinýchta, Giagiá, s 'agapó." He whispered. _Goodnight, Grandmother, I love you._

His Greek comprehension had increased by a tenfold during his stay on Themyscira, as everyone spoke it. Hyppolytus smiled, putting him into bed and kissing his forehead back. "Koimitheíte kalá, koimitheíte asfalí, Poulemistio." Poulemistio was a name that was given to him formally. It was an abbreviation for "Little Bird Warrior." Yes, the Amazonians had been impressed by his battle prowess enough to give him a _name_.

Hyppolytus smiled gently as she left, closing the door. She found herself face-to-face with her daughter. "Diana!"

Diana smiled. " _Hello, Mother_." (translated from Greek).

" _Daughter! What... is the battle over?"_

Diana wiped her brow, sighing in relief. _"Indeed, Mother. It is. I am ready to take him home."_

Hyppolytus frowned, _"But it is night. Wait till morning."_

" _The Man of Bats is missing him. His father wants him home now."_

 _"So?"_

" _He is the father-"_

 _"And you may as well be the mother."_

Diana frowned. _"But I am not, Mother. He wants his son..."_

" _One more day. A feast for breakfast to say goodbye to the Little Bird Warrior-"_

 _"MOTHER?!"_ Diana cried, shocked. _"You gave him a NAME? Please do not tell me you also gave him the Name Blessing-"_

 _"I did. I know what I am doing, Daughter-"_

" _But Mother-"_

 _"He's fine. And Athena and Hera joined us, the child is quite amazing, really-"_

" _Mother."_ Diana face-palmed before sighing. _"They... didn't... Fine. Until breakfast."_

Hyppolytus smiled. _"Good. Sleep well, Daughter."_

* * *

The next morning Diana woke to a little voice screaming at her. _"Mama Diana! Mama Diana! You're back! You're back! And guess what? You're sisters taught me how to do the bullet-thing with the wrist and Auntie Athena gave me a special present but she said it wouldn't work until I turned ten and-"_

Diana resisted groaning, instead sitting up to peer down at the little child on her legs, who was bouncing happily. _"So... Little Bird Warrior, huh?"_

 _"Yes! Yes! I beat Sissy Alexandraia and she called me Little Warrior and then I did my fly-ee things and told them about Robin and they started calling me Little_ Bird _Warrior and everyone did so eventually Grandma called me it and EVERYONE freaked out and began planning a PARTY and these pretty ladies came, one was Artemis but not MY Artemis, my Artemis wacks Wally and wears lots of GREEN and has yellow hair and I call her Tinkerbell, but this Artemis was nice to-"_

 _"Ok, ok, Dicky-"_

" _They said my name was Little Bird Warrior."_

Diana held back an angry breath at her family. _"Yes, well, in Man's World you are Dick Grayson. Ok?"_

 _"Ok!"_ He beamed. _"Grandma said that we had a SPECIAL breakfast today, and it must be amazing cause almost ALL the food is AMAZING, but not as good as Alfred's. No one can cook as well as Alfred, not even fairy-nymph-things!"_

Diana actually smiled this time, getting out of bed and changing. She then joined Dick to breakfast. It was grand indeed. Thousands of dishes were prepared as all the Amazons came to say goodbye to their Little Bird Warrior.

Finally, they left the island. Hyppolytus reminding her of the promise she'd made. Diana sighed but nodded, telling her mother she would not forget. She then took the boy home, where he happily found himself in the arms of his father.

* * *

When Diana didn't come back as planned, Bruce went into hyperdrive. After the big fight, saving Superman, etc. etc., Bruce just wanted his son home and back to normal. Jason had insisted on Team Bonding (even though he wasn't even _on_ the Team), and Bruce had brooded in his cave for several hours.

He didn't sleep all night, and finally, at ten-thirty the next morning, he _finally_ heard it. "DADDY!"

And through his Batcave flew his Baby Bird, right smack into him. He hit the back of his chair with a little "MPH!" at the force of the flying hug before quickly hugging his tiny boy back.

"Where's Jeson?" Dick somehow already had a slight Greek touch to his already thick Romani accent (three-year-olds didn't have the ability to pretend to have a different one as thirteen-year-olds do).

"In the Cave." Bruce answered gruffly. (translated Bat-Speak: _He's not here. We should get him so I can have both my boys at once.)_

"Ok! I'll get him!" (translated Bat-Speak: _Ok, Dad, I'll get him so we can have family-time! Come with me!)_

Bruce just grunted in response as his son skipped to the Zeta. (translated Bat-Speak: _Alright. Let's hurry so we have more time.)_

Jason yawned as another episode of whatever Soap-Opera M'gann insisted on droned.

" _Dr. Fate: 17._ "

Jason glanced at the entering Lord of Order. Nabu's eyes glanced over them. "Where is the Kryptonian?" He was creepy as two voices spoke as one.

"I dunno." Wally said, glaring at the man/lord as if his eyes he could make Nabu take off the helmet and release Zatara alone.

"Very well-"

" _Batman: 02."_

" _Robin: B01."_

"JESON!" Dick flew in, across the room and into his big(?) brother's arms.

"Whoa there! Hey Birdy!" Jason snickered as he rubbed his older-now-younger brother's messy black hair.

"What happened to your eye?" Dick drew back. Jason raised his hand to wicked eye-patch.

"Eh. Just a sword over it. Stupid ninjas. Unfortunately, Leslie says it should heal _without_ a scar. I woulda' looked so cool with an eye-scar."

Dick laughed. "I got wristy thingies like Mama Diana, and this!" Jason followed the little finger to a silver circlet on his brother's head, and his... interesting new clothes consisting of a long, red, sleeveless shirt and thin blue leggings. He looked adorable, given, but still not something you see everyday.

"Is he not suppose to be older?" Fate called.

Batman, following his older-now-younger son slowly nodded. "I called you about him."

"Yes. I recall now. Shall we take it elsewhere?"

"Yes." Jason smirked.

Fate turned, and everyone took it as a cue to follow. Batman sat down on the table, pulling a nervous-looking boy onto his lap where he curled up.

"Would you like to keep your clothes?" Face asked.

"Yes." Batman growled.

"Daddy, will it hurt?" Dick whimpered.

The Team froze.

"W-what?" Zatanna stuttered.

" _Dude_. Batman's your _dad_?" Wally gaped.

"I think someone may have surpassed me with crazy parents." Conner muttered.

Batman's glare shut them all up. But between the Team, this was _not_ over. "Fate." Batman barked. "We're ready. You'll be fine, Birdy." he said the last part gently.

The Team's fish-like gaping only grew. Wally literally fainted.

"Alright." Nabu nodded curtly. " _Eb ot tnaem erew uoy ega eht ot kcab. Dluohs ti sa ton si ega ruoy."_

Dick promptly passed out in a lightning flash. "Is... he gonna' be ok?" Jason prodded his sibling warily before Batman slapped his hand away.

"Yes. He will be back to his original age in the time it took to get to the present one."

"Sooo... like an hour or so?"

"More or less."

Jason raised his eyebrows, pursing his lips and nodding. He gathered his brother in his arms and gave the Lord of Order a nod. "Thanks."

After the Team left as well, Batman paused, nodding and muttering a small thanks himself.

If even possible, it seemed Nabu smiled, and deep inside, somewhere in the lost of expanses of the golden helmet, Zatara was definitely smiling. "Take care of him, Bruce, never let him go. Just like I never let mine go."

* * *

Dick opened his eyes with a groan and a yawn. He sat up, but it felt weird. He looked at his hands and jumped sky-high. He hit his head on the ceiling, falling back down... and onto someone. "MMFLLLGGGAHHHGG!"

"Oh Bruce- goodness, sorry... I guess I've grown used to being tiny! Whoa!" He touched his throat in surprise to have his normal voice back. He scuttled off his father, and Bruce glared out at him. Jason sat up, laughing.

"Good to have you back, _big_ bro."

Dick wrinkled his nose in a grin, giving his _younger_ brother a high-five. "Good to be back."

Bruce sat up as well. He put one arm around each if his boys, leaning against the headboard.

"Well." Alfred smiled, appearing in the doorway. "It appears Batman has his _baby_ birds at last."

* * *

 **Well! Finally done! This was fun to write, but I feel like I've improved SO much! Thank you guys for sticking with me! I MIGHT write a sequel to this eventually, tell me if you want it. It'll be better then this one, but basically it would have to do with Athena's gift, Diana's promise, and possibly a Percy Jackson crossover! Yaya! Thank you guys!**

 **Bye!**

 _ **~Universe**_


End file.
